Sequel - OHSHC Find the Past, Follow the Present
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Natsu's back! But this story is twisted. She can't remember anything! And now, the hosts struggle to find a way to restore her memory, while fragments appear at random times. And who exactly is Megumi? Find out in the sequel to "OHSHC - Me, My Secrets and I". Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Rose 1

_"Hitomi wo tojite toikaketemita itsumademo kienai yume no IKISATSU_

_Kagami ni utsuru maboroshi wa tada shizuka ni kanaderu MERODII_

_Munesasu sabishisa no naka akogare wa tsunoru hibi_

_SETSUNA NO KIOKU tobikoeteyukitai ima wa_

_Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga_

_Hakondekureru no KIRAMEKI nagara_

_Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe_

_Machi no hi mo hohoenderu"_

"Hm? Did you guys hear that?" Haruhi looked up from serving her customers tea.

"I didn't hear anything." One girl claimed.

"It sounded like singing..." She mused, making the girls fawn over how cute her confused face was. Haruhi felt uneasy, but lighthearted, like something good was going to happen. And soon.

✪η✪

"Hey guys, I kept hearing something really weird during our club today." Haruhi said. She was surprised, when everyone didn't look to shocked.

"Yeah, I did too... it was the same phrase, over and over." Hikaru said.

"It sounded like singing..." Kaoru added.

"It was really beautiful!" Hunny said from Mori's back. He nodded silently.

"I kept hearing it too..." Tamaki said, looking thoughtful. "But I don't remember recording anything or hiring anyone to sing. Strange..." The entire host club was silent as they pondered. What, or who was singing? Suddenly, the door opened and someone stumbled in. They looked, their eyes widening. Same hair, same eye patch, same tired-looking face, same... everything.

"Huh? What is this place?" Same voice.

"You..." the person's attention was turned to the host club.

"You are..."

"Natsu!"

✪η✪

She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. These guys are really weird, she concluded, they were just gawking at her like a deer caught in headlights. It's kind of funny. "Uh... are you guys alive?" She asked, walking up to them and waving her hands in front of their faces. The little kid snapped out of his trance and jumped from the back of a reeeeally tall guy. Her eyes widened as he leaped at her. "Eep!" He wrapped his limbs around her and started crying. She not good with little kids crying.

"Chi-chaaaan! You're back!" He sobbed. She awkwardly patted his back.

"Uh... kid? I don't know you... sorry..." she said, trying to pry his limbs off of her. He looked up with big brown eyes, and she went 'awwwww' in her head. "You're so cute!" She squealed, hugging him to her chest and spinning around. She set him down, smiling.

"Hi there, my name is Yuki Takahashi, it's nice to meet you!"

"HUH!?"

✪η✪

"So... you're a host club?" She asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "And even so, how the hell did you know I'm a girl? Everyone else thought I was a dude!"

"A girl should never refer to herself as a 'dude'! Mommaaa!" Tamaki anime cried, holding a handkerchief. Her eye twitched, and she slowly started backing away.

"Uhh... right... I'll just be going now..." Two arms slid around her waist and prevented her from moving closer to the door. She looked to see two twins smiling mischievously down at her.

"You say everyone else thinks you're a boy, huh?" A guy in glasses walks up to her, holding a black notebook. She nodded.

"Yeah, whenever I would ask them a question, they would blush and start giggling. Don't even get me started on what happened when I smiled at them." She shivered.

"That must mean you're quite popular with the ladies." He said, pushing up his glasses, creating a glare as a mischievous smile slid onto his face. She gave him a deadpanned look.

"HUH?"

✪η✪

"Why would you want me to join? That's a little weird for a girl to join a host club, isn't it? Besides, why is a girl here in the first place?" She pointed at Haruhi. "You guys didn't make her your slave, did you?" She asked.

"No, she owes us ¥8,000,000,000." Said the guy in glasses.

"Oh... sucks to be you." She deadpanned, making Haruhi sweat drop.

"Er... yeah."

"I don't even know who you guys are, so..."

"I'm Hikaru—"

"—and I'm Kaoru—"

"And we're the Hitachiin twins."

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka! But you can call me Hunny and Takashi Mori if you want!"

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." The girl said. She seemed like the only sane one of the bunch.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, I am the vice president of this Host Club."

"And I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the Host Club!" A light seemed to suddenly shine down on them as they each grinned, with the exception of Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori. I blinked, before scratching the back of my head.

"Why am I getting this really strong feeling of déjà vu?" the rest of them blinked, looking down slightly. I adjusted the bag over my shoulder.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. I think I'm in your class, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru. Later." I waved, opening the doors and disappearing.

✪η✪ -P.O.V. Change-

"She really doesn't remember us?" Hikaru asked. Hunny looked like he was about to cry.

"I suppose not." Tamaki said. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and scribbled in his notebook. Everyone was silent, they were either thinking, or staring sympathetically at Kyoya, who ignored them. "Well, I guess we just have to make her remember." He declared.

"But boss..."

"Think about it, if she remembers, then her and Kyoya can get together." He said eagerly.

"But think about Na — Yuki for a moment, most of her memoirs are sure to be painful for her. Do you really want her to remember those?" Haruhi said wisely. Tamaki's head hung a little.

"No..."

"Don't worry about me, Tamaki. I'm completely fine." Kyoya said, keeping his attention on his notebook.

"Are you saying you don't care if she remembers you?" Hikaru clenched his fists.

"I never said that, but since she's part of the Host Club, we need to do everything we can to make sure no one finds out she's a girl."

"Don't you care at all!? Aren't you happy she's back!? Even if she can't remember anything, she's still here!"

"Miss Takahashi is not the same as Natsu Chikako—" Hikaru ran up to Kyoya and grabbed the front of his Ouran uniform, surprising everyone. Kyoya's notebook and pen fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Why are you talking like Natsu didn't exist!? She cared for us! For you! SHE LOVED YOU!"

"I know that!" Kyoya yelled, making Hikaru loosen his grip. "I know that..." He repeated, quieter as he pushed away his hands. "Do you seriously think this hasn't affected me at all?"

"You sure act like it doesn't." Hikaru grumbled.

"Well you're wrong." Kyoya straightened out his jacket before picking up his pencil and notebook before walking away. Hikaru's clenched fists relaxed slightly. Of course, Kyoya loved her too, it must be torture for him to see her and realize she didn't recognize him, that she had forgotten about them, about the Host Club, and their time together.

He was being unintentionally tortured.


	2. Rose 2

"So, Yuki-kun, we heard you joined the Host Club..." A girl blushed, and I sent a grin at her, making the blush deepen.

"Yep! You're right! I did!" More like by force... it all happened so fast!

"Wh-why did you join?" one girl asked. I put on a thoughtful face.

"Hmm, well, I'd have to say... because the sight of your smiles just makes my day, ladies!" They giggled and blushed. I checked my watch. "Oh? It's time to go, see you around ladies!" I smiled, waving.

"See you later, Yuki-kun!"

-P.O.V Change-

As Yuki disappeared around the corner, their smiles fell, being replaced with looks of worry and concern.

"It really is true what Tamaki-sempai told us... he really did lose his memory..."

-Flashback-

_"Ladies, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Tamaki said. _

_"What's the matter, Tamaki?" One girl asked._

_"I'm afraid... Natsu has lost his memory." All of the girls gasped. _

_"R-r-really!?" They gasped. Tamaki nodded._

_"I'm afraid so. So please, ladies, make him feel welcomed, and please, pretend nothing has happened." They nodded. _

_"Poor Natsu-kun..."_

-End Flashback-

"We just have to try our best!" The girls agreed.

"For Nat — I mean, Yuki-kun!"

-P.O.V Change-

I sneezed. "Is someone taking about me?" I wondered, walking up to the doors of the Host Club. I opened the door, and a bunch of petals flew out. I blinked.

"Welcome." Seven voices said. I laughed slightly.

"Relax guys, it's just me!" They walked forward.

"Hey, you made it." I picked some petals from my head.

"Have you ever thought what a waste of roses this is?" I looked at the scattered rose petals. "But, it's a nice touch." I laughed. They nodded.

"Thank you for the compliment." Tamaki bowed. I blinked, smiling.

"You're weird, Tamaki-sempai." He froze, before going into a dark corner and assuming a dejection pose.

"Tamaki... sempai?" I asked, walking over. "Uhh... I'm sorry if I offended you..." He shot up, and suddenly, the background behind him was filled with sparkles and roses. I blinked. "You really are weird..."

"Just ignore him, Yuki." Haruhi said as she brought over tea sets to the different tables. Tamaki shot up, appearing beside Haruhi in an instant. I blinked, amazed.

"He sure moves fast..."

✪η✪

"Welcome, ladies." They squealed. As more guests came, they requested a host, and I was soon sitting in front of five girls.

"Nice to meet you, ladies, I'm Yuki Takahashi, and what are your names?"

"I'm Aoi Satsuki."

"Momo Kirishima."

"Saki Kirishima."

"Harumi Onodera."

The fifth girl was silent. I looked at her curiously. "Are you alright, miss?" she snapped out of it and gave me a shy smile.

"I-I'm Miya." I nodded, smiling. These girls were pretty weird... they blushed whenever I smiled, and complimented them. But, I did have a lot of fun. After everyone had left, we started cleaning up.

"So, how did it go? Did you have a good time?" Tamaki asked. I nodded, smiling. "That's good." I chuckled. Even though it was my first time in a... place such as this... it was fun. Never knew I could make a girl blush. Heh. As I gathered the plates, Hunny walked up and tugged on my sleeve.

"Yes, Hunny-sempai?" I asked.

"Do you want to eat some cake with Usa-chan and me?" I nodded, smiling.

"I'll just finish clearing up these plates, ok?" He nodded, and skipped over to another table. I smiled, picking up the plates and brought them over to a back room where Haruhi was washing the dishes.

"Thanks for helping clean up." Haruhi smiled slightly. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I am a member of the Host Club after all." She blinked, looking down for a moment. I could tell she was sad about something.

"Are you ok, Haruhi? You're sad about something, aren't you?" I said sincerely. She looked surprised, before giving a small nervous laugh.

"Of course not, why would you say that?"

"I can tell something's up."

"Well..." She started turning the knob of the sink so that the water was off. "I had a friend that was also in the host club, and she was really kind, a little short tempered, sarcastic, stubborn..." A small smile touched her face, "but she was a person who new how to make us smile, and even though she had a lot of tough things in her life, she was one of our best friends. You just... remind me of her." She finished. I nodded. The truth. I see, so I remind her of someone close to her. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"It's a good thing you never forgot her, huh?" I said, lacing my fingers behind my head as I walked towards the door, "After all, with your memories of her, then that means your friendship will never really die. That's a good thing, right?" I looked back, smiling.

_"You have no idea... Natsu."_

✪η✪

"This cake is so good!" I exclaimed, taking another bite of cake.

"It's from the best baker around! Kyo-chan says that cake makes everyone happy! And boy, is he right!" He smiled widely, inhaling another piece of cake. (Man, I want some cake now...)

_'Who the hell are you?'_

(Uh... your conscious.)

"Really?"

(...)

"Who are you talking to, Yu-chan?" Hunny asked me.

"Hm? Oh, my conscious!" I smiled.

(You idiot, do you want them to think you're mental?)

_'...'_

"That was awesome!" I smiled, clearing away the dishes. Hunny smiled, and I leaned down with a napkin. "Hunny-sempai, you have crumbs on your face." I smiled, he laughed.

"Thank you Yu-chan!" I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"No problem." Before I took away my hand, he put one of his on top of mine, preventing me from removing it. "Hunny-sempai? Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. He had the same emotions Haruhi had, sadness, regret.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" He smiled. Fake. I gave him a warm smile, ruffling his hair again.

"If you're sad about anything you can talk to me, ok?" I smiled. He nodded, his big brown eyes glistening. "Awww... Don't cry, Hunny-sempai!" I swept him up in a hug. Sheesh, for a kid who eats cake 24/7, he sure weighs nothing! "Don't cry..." I cooed, hearing him sniffle. "Don't cry... Here..." I took a candy out of my pocket.

"It's supposed to be one of the best!" I smiled. He nodded, and unwrapped it, popping it in his mouth.

"It's yummy!" He smiled, I also smiled, happy that the pink and flowery aura was surrounding him again. He scampered off, and I stood up, before taking the last of the dishes to the back to wash them. I turned on the warm water, my skin erupting in goose bumps when the water hit my skin. I sighed contently, feeling the water run over my hands. I washed the dishes and put them on the rack, taking a cloth to dry my hands. I stretched, yawning.

"All done." I went into the other room to see all the hosts sitting on couches, relaxing. I smiled at the picture. One big family. I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Well, see you guys later." I smiled.

"See you later, Yu-chan!"

"Be sure to come tomorrow, too!"

"Of course!" I waved. As I walked towards the door, I looked back for a second, and tripped over my shoelace, I don't wear the uniform. (Yet, hohoho~) "Uwah!" I cried out in shock, hearing multiple calls of my name. I closed my eyes, seeing the ground come closer. I felt myself fall into something warm, and I opened my eyes to see a pair of grey eyes peering into mine behind two thin pieces of glass. I blinked multiple times, before turning bright red.

"Are you ok?" He asked, smiling slightly at my expression. I jumped back, looking at the ground and gathering all of my things that had fallen from my bag.

"I-I'm fine, th-thanks Kyoya-sempai." I refused to meet his eyes, because I knew my face was still red.

"I'm glad." I zipped my bag and bowed once to them."

"S-see you later!" I stammered before bolting through the door.

It was so warm, in his arms, and, even though I only met the guy, it was comforting.

It felt so right.


	3. Rose 3

"Yuki-san, are you ok?" A girl asked during break. I looked up, slightly startled.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, why?"

"You're face is red, do you have a fever?"

"He's just blushing."

"Don't worry, ladies." Hikaru and Kaoru put an arm around my shoulder, and I pouted slightly, making the girls squeal and blush.

"Shut up." I pushed them away, holding the book up an inch away from my nose to hide the blush. _'Why can't I get yesterday out of my head? Argh! This is so stupid!'_ I mentally yelled. I took a deep breath. _'And I ran away after that! I can't face him! Gaaaaah!' _

"Yuki!" I looked over to see Haruhi.

"Don't listen to them, their the little devil type, so don't worry." I blinked.

"Little... devil type? What's that?" Haruhi got a small cloud of doom over her head.

"Er, well, you know how the guests request a certain host?" I nodded, "Well, that's because they have different types. It's hard to explain, but, Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type, because they like to play pranks, Hunny-sempai is the boy Lolita, since he's so small and cute, Mori-sempai is the strong silent type because he ever talks and he's well... strong, Kyoya-sempai is the cool type, I think you can guess why, I'm the natural type because...well... I really don't know, and Tamaki-sempai is the princely type, he's the most popular host of the club." I nodded, not really getting it.

"That's... kind of strange." She sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess..." I sighed, putting my bookmark in my book and putting it in my bag.

After break was over, it was lunch, and we went to the cafeteria. It was huge! I sighed.

"These damn rich bastards."

"I know what you mean." Haruhi said, giving the room a blank stare. "Every time I come here, I'm amazed at how big this place is."

"Eh? But don't you eat your lunch in the classroom?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"...Eh? Oh... I don't know where that came from..." I said, scratching my head.

"Well, I do, but Tamaki-sempai wanted us to eat lunch together." She said. I smiled slightly, seeing her emotions change.

_'A crush, huh? Adorable.'_ I smiled, laughing slightly, making her turn to me.

"Something the matter?" I shook my head. We sat down, and opened up our boxed lunches.

"Uwah!? You're cooking is so much better than mine, Haruhi." I sighed, she patted my back.

"So cute, Haruhi and Yuki-kun are bonding!"

"Forbidden love maybe? Like Hikaru and Kaoru!" All the girls squealed, and I paled.

"Wh-what what? It's not like that!"

"Someone's in denial~" The twins sang. I hit their heads.

"No one's in denial! Idiots!" They rubbed their heads sheepishly. I sighed, picking up my chopsticks as they set their trays down.

"Do you guys always eat so fancily?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They nodded.

"Wanna try?" They grinned. I blinked as Hikaru held up a spoonful of soup.

"Uhh..." I said, my mind going blank. Suddenly, the mood changed.

"Are you saying you don't care for me? I've always wanted someone to feed me from a spoon." Kaoru swooned.

_'What the hell!?'_

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry! You know I love you more than anyone!" Hikaru dropped the spoon back into the bowl and held his brothers face as fake tears leaked from Kaoru's eyes. I gave them a really weird expression. (-Δ- Something like that.) All the girls didn't seemed fazed. Except for the fact that hearts were forming in their eyes and floating all around their heads.

"Uh... what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru's forbidden brotherly love act is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya appeared next to me, making a small blush appear on my face.

"So... yaoi?" I asked. He nodded. I looked back at the scene with a blank face. "Seems kind of creepy to me." Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on my shoulders.

"For your information, many girls love out forbidden brotherly love act."

"Which is what Kyoya-sempai just said, but I'm not one of those girls." I said, pushing their arms off and sitting down to eat. Once things had calmed down, we were all seated together. The twins sat across from Haruhi and I, Tamaki sat next to Haruhi, Kyoya across from Tamaki, and Hunny and Mori were sitting together next to me. Lunch was fun; the twins teased Tamaki about his obsession with 'Mommy', which I found out to be Kyoya. I laughed my head off when heard that.

"Oh... god... how does that... make sense!?" I gasped, leaning back in my chair and slowing my laughter a bit. "Ahh...that made my day..." When I opened my eyes, I saw that Kyoya had a dark aura surrounding him with a pleasant smile. Directed at me.

_'Oh shit... he is pissed... he is so pissed!'_ I laughed nervously, sliding down in my chair.

Lesson of the day: NEVER piss off Kyoya.

✪η✪

"Now I know why you call him the Shadow King." I told Haruhi during English class. She nodded.

"He's cunning and smart." She said. I laughed.

"That's Kyoya-sempai for ya!" We both smiled. When the teacher started passing back our quizzes, my stomach dropped. "Oh no..."

"Yuki-san, please see me after class." I rubbed the back of my head, smiling nervously.

"Sure, sensei."

-After Class-

"I see you are having trouble in my class."

"I'm sorry... but... it just doesn't stick in my head that well, but I promise to do better, sensei!" I promised, determined. She nodded.

"Do you think you need a tutor? There are many students in this class who have high grades." I nodded, feeling a sense of dread come over me. A tutor? I'd probably get laughed at... but as long as it raises my grade...

"Uh, I mean, yeah, I think I tutor would be good... I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my head. She nodded, smiling.

"Very well, you may come in." She called out to the door. My eyes widened.

"K-Kyoya-sempai?!" He flashed a smile.

"What is it that you needed, sensei?"

"Ootori-san, if you don't mind, could you please be Yuki-san's tutor?"

_'Whaaaaat!?'_

(Heh, I knew it.)

_'Of course you did! You're the author, dumbass!'_

(Don't sass me! I created you!)

_'A narrator should narrate. Nothing more.'_

(Why you little... Anyways, moving on.) Yuki gaped at Kyoya, her eyes wide.

"It would be my pleasure." Kyoya bowed his head slightly, smiling wider at Yuki, who got a small blush on her face.

"..."

"Now, when shall we begin, Miss Takahashi?"

...Shadow King indeed.

✪η✪

"A tutor? Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru asked. My head was hanging down.

"Don't remind me. I gotta go over to the dudes house later and work on my English. Ugh..." I anime cried, slumping on the couch in the host club room.

"Heh, a study date, huh?" Hikaru snickered. I glared at him.

"No! He's my tutor! Ugh, I don't wanna talk about it." I sighed, defeated.

"It's ok, Kyo-chan is really smart, so he'll help you in no time!" Hunny said, almost crushing Usa-chan to his chest. I nodded, sighing again.

"I hope so."

"Oh yeah, why are we here if there's a closed sign in front of the host club room?" I asked.

"Tamaki-sempai wanted us to think of possible options for a cosplay theme." Haruhi said, setting down cups of tea. I supported my cheek with one of my hands and closed my eyes.

"Have you done vampires before?" They nodded.

"Pirates?" They nodded.

"Cowboys?" They nodded.

"What haven't you done?" I asked. They thought for a second.

"Well..."

"We don't really know..."

"Hm..." I thought. "What about a ninja? Everyone likes ninjas. I think..."

"I don't think we've done ninjas yet..."

"You hear that, Tamaki-sempai? Ninjas! Have we done them yet?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki assumed a pose.

"Why I believe not, my dear little lambs. What a splendid idea. I'll have a chat with my design specialists."

"...These damn rich people."

-Later That Day-

"Miss Takahashi, my driver is here." Kyoya said.

"Can you please not call me that? It make me feel... old. Just Yuki is fine."

"Alright then, Yuki. We should get going." I sighed, grabbing my bag. Turning around, I saw the twins give me mischievous grins.

"You perverted twins!" I yelled, hitting them both on the head with my bag before stalking away with a huff.

When we reached the gates, there was a guy in a suit who opened the door for us.

"Thank you." I said, climbing in, Kyoya followed suit. We drove away from the school, and I couldn't help but feel my nerves bunching together in the pit of my stomach. _'Why the hell am I so nervous? Gosh, he's just tutoring me for a while, that's it.'_ I sighed, relaxing in the seat. Next thing I knew, the limo had stopped, and the chauffeur, had opened up the door.

"Here you go, Miss Takahashi." I nodded, getting out nervously.

"Th-thank you..." My eyes widened. "Holy..." This was HUGE! The house was more like two mansions put together! How did it support all of its' weight? My wrist was grabbed and I found myself staring at Kyoya's back as he tugged me along. I sighed. Really, this guy's too... stiff. He's gotta relax sometime. As we entered the house, we were greeted by some maids.

"Welcome back, Master Kyoya. Would you like some refreshments for yourself and your guest?"

"Yes, bring them to my room." He said. It felt awkward walking in a house with shoes, but then again, I suppose they have people who clean this mansion in and out. We walked up a set of stairs before coming across a door. Kyoya opened it and ushered me inside. This room was so large, with the king-sized bed, a bathroom, a desk, a wardrobe, and a closet. Damn...

I set my things on the floor by his bed, and we seated ourselves on it. The teacher had given me some practice tests, and study material, which I handed to Kyoya as he looked over the materials.

"So, it seems you have trouble creating sentences and translating the words." He said, looking at me from the top of his glasses. I sighed.

"Y-yeah..." I said, ashamed. He pushed up his glasses. I sighed, slipping out of my sweater as Kyoya slid his Ouran jacket off.

"Ok, let's start."

✪η✪

It felt like we had been going over the materials for hours. I blinked, trying to get rid of the urge to sleep. I stifled a yawn. "Oh, darn, we still have other homework, don't we?"

"It's a Friday, most teachers don't give out homework over the weekend. And we would have two days to complete it, so don't rush." He said, scribbling something down. I nodded, relaxing a bit. I sighed.

"I'm useless at this stuff..."

"Don't say that, it's just practice." He said. I nodded, sighing. "I'll have the maids get some more tea." He said, sitting up and rolling his shoulders before walking out. I sighed, sliding down to the floor and wrapping my arms around my knees and putting my chin on them. I sighed, closing my eyes. I was asleep within seconds.

✪η✪

"Yuki... Yuki, wake up." I felt someone shake my shoulder, and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Uh..." I blinked, seeing my vision clearing up. I was still sitting on the floor. I rubbed my eyes. "Oh... sorry...I guess I fell asleep." I stood up, yawning. I sat back on the bed, reaching for my pencil, but a hand stopped me.

"I think we've done enough for today, since you're falling asleep." I nodded, relaxing a bit and falling back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, feeling sleepy again.

"Well, I'll be on my way, then. Thanks for helping me today, Kyoya-sempai." I said, taking my bag.

"You owe me for helping you study, Miss Takahashi." He said, a small smirk on his face. I gave him a deadpanned look.

"Uh... yeah, maybe later, Sempai." I said, opening the door and walking out. I ran a hand through my hair. As I walked through the front door, I mentally sighed at the distance between the front door and the street. "These damn rich people." I grumbled, walking down the path.

When I got to my house, I unlocked the door before stepping in and putting my bag on the chair in the kitchen. I started up some rice, and was about to prepare the fish, when there was a knock on the door. I blinked, before walking out and to the front door. I opened it up and blinked.

"Kyoya-sempai?" I asked. He held up something, my sweater.

"You left it at my house, so I though I'd give it back." I took it from him, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... thanks, but how did you know where I live?" I asked. He pushed up his glasses, creating a glare from the light.

"I have my sources." I stared at him blankly.

"Uh... yeah, thanks..." I went to close the door, but his hand stopped me. "Kyoya-sempai?" I asked.

"You need to be more careful." He said quietly. I blinked.

"Uh, I will, I guess, but why?"

"Look at who it is before opening the door."

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"If you didn't know it was me, it could have been a robber." I scoffed.

"I highly doubt a _robber_ would knock on a door." I said, yawning. "I need to go finish dinner, sempai. Sorry to be so forward, but can you please go — Uwah!" He grabbed my wrist, pushing me down to the floor. My eyes were wide, and I couldn't move my body. "Kyoya... sempai?" I stared, wide-eyed at him. He had pinned my wrists by my head, and his bangs fell over his eyes slightly.

"You're too naïve." He stared into my widened blue eye with his grey ones. "Even if I wasn't a robber, I could have been someone more dangerous. I could be a rapist for all you know." A cold shiver ran down my spine, and my mind went blank.

"But... I know you aren't..." He leaned down, and I felt my face slowly get warm.

"You don't know that. And right now, if I wanted to take you, and if the feelings were strong enough, I could, and you would have no choice but to comply." He was so close now; I could feel the heat from his body. I turned my head to the side, feeling a little hot under the collar.

"But, you wouldn't... right, Kyoya-sempai?" I asked. "I-I wouldn't let you." He let out a short chuckle, his breath tickling my ear. I shuddered again, closing my eyes.

"Really now? You're not stopping me now." He breathed, his lips were barely touching my ear, and I swallowed, feeling my heartbeat increase dramatically. He pressed a kiss under my ear, and I couldn't stifle the small gasp that left my mouth. He let out a small chuckle, pressing small kisses against my neck as he trailed them down to my collarbone.

_"Hey, you wanna come hang with us?" I looked up and saw two burly looking guys. Their faces were handsome, and I bet they were the heartthrob of their town, but I didn't like the way they stared down at me. "No thanks, I'm good." He grabbed my arm roughly, making me drop the book._

_"C'mon, we can show you how to have a good time." His friend licked his lips, and I shivered._

_"N-No thanks, I'm good." He yanked me to him, despite my protests, and proceeded to drag me away._

I started trembling.

_"Stop? No way, babe." He started kissing down my neck, and I shivered, disgusted. He chuckled, and I saw the other guy start to unzip his pants._

_"No, stop it!" I cried._

_"Shut up!" I felt a hand close around my throat, and I let out a choked whimper._

"STOP IT!" I yelled, pushing him away and falling on my butt as I scrambled away from him. I panted, my eyes wide and frightened. I trembled, and he got on his knees, blinking, before slowly crawling over to me. I backed away as he came closer, feeling my eyes water. "Stop... don't come any closer... no..." I felt my back hit the wall and I curled up into a ball.

"Yuki..." I felt him gently tug my hands away from my face and he pulled me into a hug.

-P.O.V Change-

He was so stupid! How could he forget she was almost raped by those two — ugh! He mentally kicked himself as he held her against him, and felt her trembling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." She nodded slightly, but didn't stop trembling until a little while after. When she relaxed, he felt her hands push him away slightly as she stood up.

"A-anyways, I... I'll see you later Kyoya-sempai." She said, not looking him in the eyes. She took a deep breath, before smiling at him weakly. "Don't worry, I'll definitely be more careful next time." He stood up slowly, and her visible eye widened as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"See you later, Yuki." And with that, he walked out, closing the door behind him. When the door clicked shut, she fell to her knees, her heart still racing. What was that memory? She doesn't remember being confronted like that, and it was different from what just happened... And why was her heart still racing? No... she... she didn't like him... she had only known him for three days... it was impossible...

Right?


	4. Rose 4

"SHIT!" I cried as I burst through the front door. "I can't be late! I haven't been here for even a week! Stupid alarm clock!" I didn't go to bed until late, and I slept through my alarm clock, so... technically it was my fault... Anyways! I ran, half asleep to the gates, where the last of the students were disappearing through the door. I ran faster, sprinting through the doors and the halls as I burst into the room. "I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE I CAN EXPLAIN!" I yelled, bowing to the teacher and panting heavily.

"Uh, Yuki? It's free period. The teacher's not here." I heard Haruhi's voice and I sweat dropped, falling to my knees and down to the ground.

"Yuki-kun! Are you ok?"

"Are you hurt?" All of the girls swarmed me, and I sat up, laughing nervously.

"It's alright. I sprinted all the way here... nothing to worry about..."

I said, reaching inside my bag and taking out a water bottle, before chugging half of it.

"Anyways, ladies, how was your morning?" I asked, smiling at them.

"I-it was fantastic! So relaxing..." I nodded, almost envious that they had people to wake them up. Almost. I stood up, a little wobbly as I went over to my desk before slouching across it, letting out a deep sigh.

"So, did you really wake up that late?" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over, staring at me. I nodded, not taking my face away from the desk. I gradually felt my heart rate and body temperature slow and become normal, so I sat up, yawning slightly.

"I'm tired..."

"Then maybe you should go to bed sooner." Hikaru poked my arm. I grunted.

"Not my fault. It was all the damn homework I had to do... Ugh... When is vacation almost here...?"

"Next week."

"That's nice... Wait! What!?" I gaped at Kaoru, astonished. "Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded.

"School goes by really fast, you know." He said, leaning back in his chair. I sighed in relief. Thank god, I wasn't sure how long I could stand entertaining people, homework, housework, AND go to my part-time job all at once. To be honest, I was surprised I made it this far without collapsing or fainting from stress. I sighed, closing my eyes and getting comfortable. True, the day goes by fast when you think about it, but that's only at the _end_ of the day. When I start something, I always think, "This is going to take forever", but at the end, when I'm almost done, I think "Wow, that went by pretty quickly." That's basically how my mind works.

-After School-

"Well, see you guys later." I swung my bag over my shoulder, raising a hand in farewell. "Tell Tamaki-sempai, sorry, but I can't make it today." Haruhi nodded, and I felt the twin's eyes on me as I disappeared through the doors and started on my way to the exit. I waved and smiled to the girls as I passed.

"You aren't going to host today, Yuki-kun?" One of them asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, ladies. But I'm so backed up on homework and things of the sort. I'll get it done for you though!" I winked at them, making them squeal as I walked though the gates. I had to take a taxi there, so I hailed one down and climbed inside, giving the rider the address. I worked part-time at a café in the center of town. The pay was enough for bills and some food money, so I guess it was alright. I sighed, opening the door.

"Hey, Yuki! Boss wants us all to get changed and have a staff meeting." Megumi, another 'waiter' called out to me. He and I had met in this odd café, and he suggested I take a part time job. I nodded.

"Sure thing." I said, walking to the back where all of the girls were getting changed.

"Yuki-chan! You're here!" They greeted. I smiled, putting my bag in my employee locker.

"Yeah." I said, slipping off my sweater and taking out my maid uniform. It was a normal maid uniform, ruffles, short skirt, headband, you know. . (I hope the link works... xD)

The boys wore a dark red collared shirt, and a black vest and tie. They wore white aprons, and had black dress pants with dress shoes. Some wore sneakers, because they said that the shoes themselves could be a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright! It's the start of a new week!" our boss announced, standing at the head of the table as we were all gathered around it. "Everyone, we're going to be bringing it to a whole new level!"

"But how are we going to do that, boss?"

"I don't know!" Everyone sweat dropped. "But we'll figure out a way!" Everyone nodded.

"Yes, sir!"

✪η✪

"Welcome~ How many people?"

"Four."

"Very well, follow me please." I grabbed some menus before leading them over to a table by the window. "Here you are." I said, handing each of them a menu. "What would you like to drink?" I asked, holding a pen and pad of paper.

"Water."

"Same."

"Uh... hot tea."

"Coffee." I nodded, scribbling down their orders and slipping the pad into my pocket.

"I'll be right back, then." I smiled, before walking back to the counter where I poured hot water and prepared the coffee. I balanced them all on a tray and brought them over, setting them down one at a time. "Do you all know what you would like to eat?" I asked, standing up straight and once again taking out the paper and pen.

"Umm... a BLT, please."

"...Chicken soup."

"Same."

"A piece of strawberry cake." I nodded, writing down their orders, before walking away to the kitchen this time.

"I need a BLT, and two chicken soups!" I called out, to the cook, who nodded. Walking over to the sweet section of the café, I slid back the glass panel and carefully took out a strawberry cake that was already cut. Putting it on the counter, I cut a slice and transferred it to a tray, topping it off with whipped cream and a cherry. I waited until the tinkling of a bell sounded through the window to the kitchen, and I walked over with the cake already on a tray, taking the two soups and BLT, putting them on the tray and walking over. "Here you are..." I set them down, smiling.

"Thanks..."

"Hn."

"..."

I saw someone wave me over, and I walked over to his table. "Hello, how may I help you?" I asked.

"I'd like a piece of chocolate cake, please." He smiled pleasantly. I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I walked back over to the counter and cut a slice of chocolate cake, cleaning the plate of any miscellaneous spots. I brought it over with a glass of milk. "Here you go. The milk is on the house." I smiled. He nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you." I walked over to the table I had before.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked.

"No, just the bill, thanks." I nodded, clearing the table and bringing it back to the kitchen. I went over to the cashier and punched in the numbers, and it printed out the bill.

"Here you go." I said. The bell to the door rang, and I turned to the door as I turned back to the kitchen, but I tripped over my loose shoelace. "Uwaah!" I cried out, shocked, as the ground got closer. I landed in someone's chest as their arms automatically wrapped around me.

-P.O.V Change-

"This seems like a nice place—" Tamaki's words were cut off as they saw a head with unmistakable platinum-green hair attached to a familiar face and person fall into another person's arms. A _male's _arms. Yuki looked up to see Megumi looking down at her, although slightly exasperated, amused and relived. He grinned down at her, setting her on her feet.

"Count on Yuki to trip on her shoelace as she walks around." He teased, bending down to tie it for her. She turned red.

"Sh-shut up." The Host Club felt a dark aura, and gulped, turning t see Kyoya glaring at Megumi.

"My daughter looks so cute!" Tamaki rushed forward, scooping Yuki up in his arms, making her cry out in shock.

"Wh-wha!? Tamaki-sempai!? What are you doing here!?"

"Boss wanted to go to a café after hosting hours, so we wandered around a bit and came here." Hikaru said, inching away from Kyoya. Haruhi walked forward.

"You know, for once, I agree with Tamaki-sempai. You should wear more girl's clothes often." She said quietly. Yuki sighed.

"No, this is enough for me, believe it. Anyways, can I get you guys a table?" She changed the subject. "Sure." She led them over to a large booth and handed out the menus.

"Here you go."

"Thank you!"

-P.O.V Change-

Oh god, I can't believe they saw that... embarrassing... ugh. And Kyoya seemed to have a really dark expression on his face, but I don't know why. I'll have to make it up to Megumi later, I guess.

"Cake!" Hunny.

"Beef sandwich." Hikaru.

"Same." Kaoru.

"Mm... maybe... some onion soup." Haruhi.

"...Tea." Mori.

"I would like to have some finger sandwiches!" Tamaki.

"..." Kyoya. I blinked.

"Kyoya-sempai? Are you hungry?"

"Not at all."

"But you seemed pretty hungry on our way here — gah!" The scrunched up, pained face on Tamaki's expression told me Kyoya stomped on his foot under the table. I gave him a deadpanned look. So childish...

"If you don't want anything I'll decide for you, Sempai." I said.

"...Just some tea then." He said. I collected the menus.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I smiled, before walking off. Why were they here!? I thought they would have gone home. Did Tamaki know I was working here!? And how the hell did he know!? I didn't tell any of them... creepers... I sighed, taking out the strawberry cake again before cutting a large slice. Again, I topped it off with whipped cream and a strawberry this time. When the soup and sandwiches were ready, I made the tea and put all of the food on a tray and brought it over. "Here you go..." I placed everything down.

"Thanks!" They dug in, and I smiled, sighing slightly.

"Stay with us!" Tamaki tugged on my sleeve. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm working, and—"

"Everyone can take a break!" I froze in mid-sentence, and glared at Megumi.

"You idiot!" I punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing his arm and pouting slightly.

"You knew I was talking to them, didn't you?" I seethed, seeing Tamaki's face light up in excitement. I sighed as they moved over, and sat down next to Hunny, who was sitting on the edge. "So, how are you guys? And why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"My daughter swore at me!"

"I am not your daughter, damnit!"

"Mommy!" He cried, holding onto Kyoya's shirt and sobbing uncontrollably. My eye twitched.

"How on earth have you put up with them for so long, Haruhi? I asked the brunette across from me. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Even I'm amazed..." She sighed. I laughed slightly.

"So, how did you guys know where I worked?" I asked. They didn't chose this café at random, I'm sure of that.

"I know everything about our hosts, Miss Takahashi." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and I grimaced.

"Seriously, call me Yuki. I told you that already, Sempai." I said. He ignored me, and I felt my eye twitch. I put my head on the table, feeling tired.

"Hey, Yuki. You gonna pass out or something?" I looked sideways to see Megumi looked down at me worriedly. I sighed, sitting up.

"I don't know. It's been a long day... but I think my shift's almost over." He nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to do something on Friday?" He asked. I sat up.

"Eh? Like... what?"

"Hang out or something. You owe me for not letting you fall." He grinned, and I kicked his leg.

"Shut up. I guess so, sure."

"Alright then! I'll pick you up at eleven!"

-P.O.V Change-

The other hosts couldn't believe it. Had this guy really asked Yuki out right in front of them? And how did he not feel the dark aura emitting from Kyoya? And she accepted!

"I want to see your eye, too!" He winked at her, before walking off. Yuki sighed, falling back on the table. She could feel the other's astonishment and Kyoya's anger, but she didn't understand why he was angry. Sure, he liked to tease her, but that didn't mean he liked her. Still... she felt weird, like spending a day with Megumi...

Would somehow have a twist in it.


	5. Rose 5

"Wow!" I breathed. I had never been to an amusement park, and they. Were. Frickin'. HUGE! "I wonder how much it would cost to build all of this..." I gazed, speechless as I drank in the scene, the rides, flashing colors, laughter, screams, balloons, prizes, you name it. "Wow..." Megumi laughed.

"Yeah, you said that about a million times."

"Eh? Oh, eh-heh, I'm sorry..." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. He laughed again.

"No problem. What ride do you want to go on first?" he asked. I pondered.

"Well, not something too extreme, oh! What about that?" I pointed to the spinning teacups. He chuckled and led me over to them, as we showed the man there our all-day pass and he let us on board. We got on, and as soon as the ride started, and we started spinning the wheel in the middle, making us fall back to the seats with the force of the ride. I was laughing and squealing happily, and Megumi was laughing at my expression the whole ride.

"I... urgh... feel sick..." I said, dizzy as I stumbled away and collapsed onto a bench, blinking multiple times and swaying to the sides. Megumi laughed, sitting next to me, leaning his weight on his elbows, which were pressed on his knees.

"You shouldn't have gone that fast, even I was having a hard time keeping up!"

"Shut it, Gumi-chan. You're more composed than I am." I gave him a sloppy punch to his shoulder, and the next thing I knew his arm had wrapped around my neck and he was giving he a hard noogie.

"'Gumi-chan'?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. I tried to shove his arms away, laughing.

"Sorry, sorry! Ow, ow, ow! H-hey!" I gasped, pulling away and running a hand through my messed up, short hair. He leaned against the bench. "If you want to, you can choose the next ride, Megumi." I said, stretching.

"Sitting here with you is enough for me." He said. Despite my face heating up slightly, I still stuck my tongue out at him.

"What, getting all cheesy on my, now, Megums?" I asked, blocking the mock punch sent my way as I grinned at him. He smirked, and I paled.

Oh no...

✪η✪

"You... should have seen your face!" Megumi gasped out. He had dragged me over to a roller coaster, going so far as to throw me over his shoulder and drag me on himself. The man at the ride sweat dropped at us, and the others gave us strange looks. I stuck my tongue out at him again, feeling a bit sick to my stomach.

"Yeah, well excuse me for not liking rides that go _90 miles an hour._" I pouted, making him laugh and ruffle my hair.

"Oh c'mon, you know it was fun!" He grinned. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah..." We went on a lot of rides, some... more enjoyable than others, and when it was about lunch, we went to one of the outdoor eating places. The waitress blushed shyly when she saw Megumi. I had to admit; he wasn't bad looking at all. He had short, (and yet long, like those guys in those mangas) dark brown hair, with bangs that fell slightly over his eyes, which were a hazel-green color, he was almost as tall as Tamaki, and he did have a nice body-build, not overly-muscle, but not too scrawny either. I sighed; he's definitely a ladies man. No doubt.

-P.O.V Change-

"Look! There they are!" Hunny whispered loudly to the rest of the Host Club. They had been (stalking) conveniently following them ever since they arrived, and were observing them with a fierce intensity that a stalker would. They had dragged Kyoya here, who grumbled about more important things to do, but in truth, he wanted to see how she would react to this Megumi guy, and his "Shadow King" personality had begun to show when she called him 'Gumi-chan.' The other's noticed and tried to get him to think of other things, but every time they 'flirted' his dark aura grew darker.

"Why did you bring him along, boss?" Hikaru whispered to Tamaki, who sighed.

"I was hoping he'd go in there and sweep her off of her feet like the beautiful daughter princess she is!" He declared, causing the others to shush him.

"Yeah, but considering how the situation's turning out, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Haruhi said.

"Yu-chan is a good girl." Hunny said, holding Usa-chan close to his chest. Mori nodded silently. Tamaki sighed, looking at Kyoya's supposedly blank face, which held well-controlled anger in his eyes.

"I just wish he'd confess to her already..."

-P.O.V Change-

"Thanks so much, mister!" Megumi smiled as he ran back to where I was sitting on the bench as he handed me an ice cream cone. I smiled, taking it from him.

"Thanks so much, Megumi." I sighed contently. Today was so much fun, which is kind of weird, considering the Host Club hasn't shown up at all today, they're probably bugging Haruhi about commoner's shopping. I chuckled at the thought and licked the sides of my ice cream so it wouldn't drip. "So Megumi, where to next?" I asked. He grinned, taking my hand.

"There's supposed to be a flame throwing act[1] right about now. We need to go back to the stage in the center, and it'll start there!" He grinned. I smiled.

"Sounds cool!" And then we were off. There were a lot of people gathered in and around the stage, the seats were almost completely filled, but we managed to squeeze in close to the front. I was so excited. There was a lot of chatter, kids were on parent's shoulders, and some people were craning their necks for a better look. There was a huge cheer as a man dressed in a funny spandex suit came out, waving to the audience. I sighed, one of those overly buff, tan, dazzling smile dudes. You know what I mean. I stuck my tongue out at him when his back was turned. He turned around, and we saw he was holding two thick sticks; both ends were black, probably with some kind of flammable cloth or something. He lit them on fire, and soon, both stick's ends were ablaze with fire. The crowd gasped in awe as he twirled them, tossed one up in the air, juggled them; he did all kinds of cool tricks with them.

"Wow..." I breathed, hands clasped together, as I stared, wide-eyed in awe. It was so cool! Like in those commercials for Hawaii resorts and parties. He tossed both up in the air, before catching them and bowing to the audience. They clapped and cheered wildly. "That was so cool!" I smiled widely, clapping. Megumi nodded.

"Yeah..."

I felt a tug on the back of my eye patch string, and I covered my eyes, turning to glare at a little kid. Just then, the guy dropped one of them on the stage, probably from sweaty hands or something, and the audience gasped, shuffling away quickly as he jumped off stage. He ran off, coward. My eyes looked at the flames, eating at the wood, and suddenly, my head throbbed.

_Kaoru tossed me over his shoulder, and they sped off to their car. I yelped, waving hurriedly at Haruhi and the other, laughing and hitting his back._

_"Put me down!" They grinned._

_"No way." They set me down in the car as their chauffer drove off. As we got closer, the heat must have been turned on too high or something. I stepped out._

_"Thanks for driving—" Something in the glossy coating of the car caught my eye._

_Flames._

_The twin's expression was one of pure horror. Knowing what I'd find if I turned around, it made me want to jump back in the car then and there, but I whipped around, letting out a shocked and horrified cry._

_My house was up in flames._

-P.O.V Change-

The hosts continued to gape at the flames that burned the stage, moving up the curtains as the heat climbed and the cracking of the flames and wood grew louder. Yuki still hadn't moved, but her eyes were wide, as the eye patch seemed to fall slowly to the floor and her hair was whipped around form the air and flames. They shone in her eyes, her left eye was a light brown, as she was frozen in shock.

"Yuki! C'mon! We need to get out of here!" Megumi tugged on her arm. She didn't budge. "Yuki—!"

"Aaahhhhh!" She screamed, backing away and covering her eye, tears spilling out. She let out another ear-piercing scream as she back away from the flames, pressing herself against a pole and staring up, wide-eyed and frightened.

"Yuki!" Megumi tried to tug her away, but she pushed him away.

"AAHHHH!" She curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth and covering her ears, not caring about the people staring at her or the tugging on her arm.

"Yu-chan!"

"Yuki!" Mori ran forward, pushing away the crowd as he ran to Yuki's side. He gently, but firmly pushed away Megumi and lifted Yuki up in his arms. Yuki sobbed into his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Make it...stop... Make it stop!" She cried, shaking as he carried her back to the others, ignoring Megumi's angered cry.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled.

"Calm down! We're her friends!" Tamaki shouted. He nodded, but stared at them with hard eyes as they tried to calm her down. "It's ok, Yuki, calm down, it's over, don't worry." Police and fire truck sirens could be heard from a distance away as they got louder. "See? It's alright, everything's ok."

"No... make it stop! So... so many... emotions!" She cried, curling her fist around Mori's shirt. The hosts looked at one another worriedly, and yet, also hopefully. Maybe she was remembering her past? A short scream reminded them that now was not the time to be thinking about such things as they brought her away from the burning stage, the smoke billowing up as hisses from the water making contact with fire sounded in their ears.

* * *

[1] Is there such thing? O.o.


	6. Rose 6

"Kyoya, how is she?" Tamaki asked. I looked down at the sleeping girl on her bed. It was the day after the amusement park and... that accident, but she hasn't woken up yet. It seems almost like a repeat of what happened before... she..._died. _"Kyoya?" I snapped out of my trance and pushed up my glasses, creating a glare from the light.

"She'll be fine. She should wake up soon." I said, trying to convince myself as well as him. I sure hope so. But... maybe in a way panic attacks like these have a benefit to them. She's remembering her past, but why did she loose control about emotions? Does it have to do with her eye? There are so many answers I want to get. And I will. In time.

P.O.V Change

_Black... it was so black... Where am I? What's going on here? _

_"Yuki...Yuki..." Who's that? Their voice... it's so... soothing...it makes me feel so warm inside... so safe... "Yuki, open your eyes." I did so slowly, blinking at the sight before me once they were opened._

_"Who...are you...?" They smiled, reaching their hands out._

_"We are your parents." Parents? I have no parents... they died a long time ago... "Please believe us, Yuki... We love you. We were so happy...but __they__ took you away, and are manipulating you... your eye, and your necklace... they just want to get to you because of those things...don't let them... we love you...Yuki..." _

_"Who? Who is trying to manipulate me?"_

_"Them... stay away from them at all costs, or you'll be done for..."_

I screamed.

P.O.V Change

Yuki started scream, and we rushed over. Kyoya shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Haruhi yelled. "Yuki, wake up! It's us! Don't worry!"

"What's happening?" Hunny cried, looking scared as he was on Mori's shoulders. I was scared too, deep down. What was happening to her? Was she being tortured in her sleep? We need to help! I ran forward to the bed, bringing her into a sitting position, her limbs started flailing around.

"Yuki! Snap out of it!" I yelled in her ear. She flinched, and her hand came up to slap me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She started to scream, and I was panicking. I grabbed the vase of cold water from the side table and poured it over her. She flinched, crying out.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi gasped.

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I yelled. She squirmed, panting as tears mixed with the water. I clenched my fist, and was about to raise a hand to hit her, when her eyes snapped open as she gasped. The panic in her eyes slowly ebbed away and she closed them, putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Th-thank goodness... y-you guys..." She started to cry, covering her face with her hands. We all gathered around and patted her head. Haruhi held her hand tightly, and her face was a white-ish color. I guess seeing Yuki freak out made her panic. It sure did scare the hell out of me.

P.O.V Change

I don't know why I had that dream, I only know it was scary and that I needed to wake up. I didn't care if they thought I was weak. I was just so scared...

"I-it's alright, Yuki. You're fine... we're here." I felt Haruhi's hand squeeze mine reassuringly, and I calmed down a bit, swallowing the lump in my throat. "It's alright, nothing's going to get you." She said. I nodded, even though I was still crying. I just hope nothing like that happens ever again.

✪ η✪

"You sure you're ok?" Tamaki asked me. We were seated on the couch and I was wrapped in a blanket, holding a cup of tea. I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I'm alright..." He nodded, but didn't look convinced. The others were out at the store getting food, so it was just Tamaki and me in the house. I sighed, putting my cup down and leaning back. It had been so stressful. And I'd have to make it up to Megumi again. I only remember seeing the beginning of the fire show, then nothing until I was woken up... and wet. Damn it, Hikaru... I blinked, feeling kind of tired. I yawned into my hand. "I'm tired..."

"Do you want to take a nap?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... I don't want to have another nightmare... and they'll be back soon, anyways." He nodded, and sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and we opened it up to see everyone carrying a bag.

"We brought food!" Hunny smiled, holding up the bags. I smiled before taking some from him and letting them enter the house.

"I'll pay you back, Haruhi. I really appreciate it." I said. She shook her head.

"You don't have to. My treat."

"But, don't I already owe you for something else? I feel like there's something else I owe you for... But I can't quite place my finger on it..."

"A sleepover?" Kaoru suggested. I snapped my fingers.

"That's right! I still need to pay you back for letting me stay over at your house!"

P.O.V Change

Everyone stared, frozen in shock. Yuki blinked, and leaned back.

"Uh, why are you all staring at me like that?"

"I don't think you've ever been to my house..." Haruhi said carefully.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure I have, I just can't remember..." She put her finger to her chin. We were silent, and we sent each other looks quietly. This was good, she was starting to remember, but what about that nightmare she had? Was that the price for her remembering her past? Who knows...

"Anyways, we bought ramen." I said, holding up a bag full with the colorful packs. Yuki let out a pleased cheer.

"Yes! Thank you Haruhi!" She hugged me tightly, before grabbing the bag and speeding into the kitchen, laughing happily. We all sweat dropped.

"She'll never change..." Tamaki said. We nodded, and set the food that didn't need to be cooked on the coffee table. A few minutes later, Yuki came back with a bowl of instant ramen.

"Let's eat!" Hunny ate the mini slice of cake in one bite, before asking Mori for more. Yuki slurped up her noodles contently, and the twins ate spicy chicken. Kyoya ate a sandwich, and Tamaki... he bough so much stuff at the store. I sighed, taking a bite of my packaged sushi.

"Oh hey! Haruhi!" I looked up to see Yuki grinning at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, swallowing my food.

"I found a really good sushi place a little ways away from town! We could go there if you want! I heard they serve fancy tuna, too!" She winked. I stared wide-eyed.

"But... how did you...?"

"A lot of research! That can be your thank you gift! My treat!" She smiled, picking up her bowl and gulping down some broth.

"Uh..." I was speechless.

"Don't worry! I heard you've never had it, so I wanted to take you to this place!" She smiled. I looked down slightly, smiling as well.

"Thank you, Yuki." I said quietly. She gave me a thumbs up.

"No problem! I've actually wanted to try out that place too! And don't worry! I've got money covered, so don't worry about a thing!"

✪ η✪

"You sure you're—"

"Yes, Megumi. I'm alright, I swear. Don't worry about it." I said. He sighed, but nodded. "Oh, and I need to make it up to you again, for leaving early..." He smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded sheepishly. It had been a week since the amusement park incident, and everything had gone back to normal. Well... almost everything. I can't sleep at night, because these voices haunt me... I leave the lights on, and I'm scared to death. It's almost like I'm in a never-ending horror movie. Just thinking about it gives me the chills.

I wonder why, though... why am I having these nightmares?

Why me?

-At School – One week later-

"Mr. Takahashi!" I bolted awake, hearing the class erupt in giggles.

"Huh? Whu? Where am I?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"You're in history class, Mr. Takahashi. You fell asleep." I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't even notice I had begun to fall asleep...

"Sorry, Miss..." She sighed.

"Just don't do it again." I nodded, and she went back to teaching the class. I sighed, resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Are you ok, Yuki?" Hikaru leaned over his desk when the teacher turned around. "You seem kinda pale."

"I'm fine, it's only lack of sleep." I waved a hand. He didn't seem convinced.

"You know, if you're having trouble sleeping, you can always go to the nurse." I shook my head.

"I'm fine, really Hikaru."

At least... that's what I say...

"Miss Takahashi." I look up from my position on the couch.

"Oh, hey Kyoya-sempai." I said, blinking as I tried to push away the sleepiness from my eyes. It was the beginning of hosting hours, but no guests had turned up yet. "Hey..." I pouted slightly, "what gives? I know you only call me 'Miss Takahashi' when you're upset or just teasing me. So which is it?"

"You haven't been sleeping." He said in the 'you're-not-getting-out-of-this-so-just-tell-me-what's-wrong' kind of tone. I shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, I pull through."

"That's not the issue here. Everyone can see you're exhausted." He stated firmly. I sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm fine, Sempai. There's no need to worry."

"Yes there is. You can always go to the doctor and get some sleeping pills."

"Those don't work. I've tried everything, but I can't fall asleep. I don't _want_ to sleep." I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why didn't you tell anyone? If you go to the doctor—"

"I told you! That doesn't work!" I yelled. "I WANT to go to sleep, but I CAN'T! I don't know why I can't fall asleep without—! Without having nightmares all the time! To dream every night of falling into a pit of spikes, being tortured... they don't stop! Not sleeping is the only way I know how to stop them! Leaving all of the lights on, locking the doors and windows, I still don't feel safe! I don't know why! I'm just..." I broke down, tears sliding down my face and onto my sweater. "I'm just scared..." My voice came out in a hoarse whisper, as I wiped away my tears. He was quiet, before I felt a tug on my arm, bringing away my arm from my eyes. I blinked, looking up at Kyoya's face. His eyes were warm, and they held a kind of understanding. He brought me into a hug, and I felt myself relax almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was happening." He said. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"No... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"You can try to sleep tonight with me there if you want." My face heated up.

"Wh-wha—?"

"I mean, just sleeping. I promise you won't have any nightmares." He said, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Don't make promises you can't keep..." I mumbled. He smiled slightly, not smirked, smiled.

"Trust me." He said. I thought for a minutes, before nodding. He brought me to the nurse, and said I wasn't feeling well, and if I could be taken home. She had nodded, and we were driven to my house, where we got our stuff out and set it on the kitchen table. We drank some tea, before getting ready for bed. Our homework and stuff like that was finished, and we ate dinner. Once we were ready for bed, I felt really awkward... like... REALLY awkward, but I slipped in bed anyways, ignoring the pounding of my heart and the hotness from my face. Kyoya took my hand in his, and the blankets covered my red cheeks. I was kind of surprised when he brought me into a brief hug, but didn't complain.

"Goodnight, Kyoya-sempai."

"Goodnight, Yuki." And then, the only sounds were of my heartbeat and our breathing.

I didn't have any nightmares.


	7. Rose 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Dx Teachers are trying to kill us with homework! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is kind of what I though the Host Club did to get all of those rose petals flying, kinda how they did in the first episode! AGain, sorry I haven't updated in so long... D: **

**-Tsuki**

* * *

"Hey Yuki! We need your help with something!" I paused, walking over to the twins.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Can you help us take these petals off of the roses?" They asked, showing me a bunch of bundles or brightly colored roses. I sighed. Of course they wanted to do this, it such a waste though! I wonder how much money they spend just to have the petals...

"Why? What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"Don't take all of the petals off, just the ones with spots on them to or ones that stick out to make it look younger. We use those petals for our dramatic welcome—" (Huh, at least they admitted it)

"—and then we use the roses for the centerpiece of the tables, so it's like a win-win." Kaoru finished, holding out a rose for me. I sighed, taking it.

"Sure, sure, I'll help."

"Haruhi's helping too, so don't worry!" They grinned, practically skipping away.

"...Those slave drivers..." I mumbled, trudging to the music room and pushing open the door. "Holy..." The room seemed to be buried in roses! They covered the couches, the tables, and the floor. They were different colors too. It was really pretty, and if you took a deep breath then you could smell the fragrance of them.

"Hey Yuki, I'm guessing Hikaru and Kaoru got you to do this too?" Haruhi asked, plucking a rose of a few petals, inspecting it, before putting it in a pile, tossing the petals in a huge bag.

"Wow... I've never seen so many roses before..." I said in awe. She nodded.

"I said the same thing before they forced me to do this." She sighed. I laughed slightly.

"Well then, I'll help you." I said, walking over and seating myself on the couch. I took a rose and looked at it carefully. It would be too noticeable that it was dying in a day, but I guess it could work for now. I plucked any petals that were sticking too far out, or that had bruises, being careful not to take too many petals off. When we were done, we sat back, sighing. "Next time, let's not do what the twins say, agreed? Haruhi nodded. I looked at the bags filled with rose petals.

"This is pretty amazing though." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"I've never seen so many roses before..." I yawned. "I'm tired..." I lay down on the couch, making some stray petals fly up in the air slightly, before landing back down. I scrunched up my nose, blowing away a petal that landed on my nose. "You think it's ok if I take a nap?" I asked Haruhi, closing my eyes anyways. She 'hmmed'.

"I don't think they'd mind." She said.

-P.O.V Change-

Haruhi looked over at the couch, and sweat dropped slightly.

"She really fell asleep..." She muttered. The door opened and the other hosts came bouncing/walking/trotting/strutting in. "Hey guys. Be careful, Yuki's asleep." The twins slid over to the couch she was sleeping on, and an adoring look came over their features.

"Awww~ Like an angel~" They cooed, making kissy faces. Haruhi and Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. Haruhi pinched their hands.

"Cut it out you guys." Tamaki came over, and his expression melted to one of adoration. Yuki was sprawled out on the couch, her hands folded across her lap and a gentle expression on her face. The rose petals from earlier were scattered around her body and head, making it look like a picture from a magazine. Soon, there were camera flashes, and a vein slowly grew on Haruhi's head. "Cut it out you guys!" She grabbed the camera from them, only to have it snatched from her hand. She looked up to see Kyoya looking at the pictures.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya smirked, his bangs hiding his eyes. Everyone felt an unpleasant shudder run down their spines.

"This could turn out to be profitable." They all anime fell.

Seriously, what's with this guy!?

✪η✪

"Yuki-kun! Can you sign this for me?"

"Me too!" I blinked, looking up from my book.

"Sure, what is..." I paused, seeing what they were holding out, "...it..." I took the pictures from them. They were me... as I was sleeping... in the host club room... with rose petals...

...

(...Are you alive?)

...

I flashed the girls a bright smile and signed the pictures, trying not to break the pen as they left, smiling an waving at me, giggling madly.

_Those twins are going to regret this..._

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What the hell were you thinking!?" I demanded, marching up to them and staring up indignantly at them. They smiled innocently, linking arms.

"We don't know what you're talking about—" Hikaru started,

"—so can you clarify, please?" Kaoru finished. My eyebrow twitched, and I crossed my arms, my foot tapping against the ground.

"You both know _damn well_ what I'm talking about." I growled. They inched away, and I glared them both down. Well... as much as I could while glaring _up_ at them. "You. Have. Three. Seconds. To. Run." My bangs covered my eyes as I clenched my fists, wanting to bash their heads together. I heard footsteps run away. Fast. I took a deep breath, trying to push down the murderous rage building up. I put on a fake, painfully sweet smile and headed to the Music Room.

"Kyoya Ootori." Said male turned around, raising an eyebrow slightly at me.

"Yes?" He asked. I glared, showing him a picture of me sleeping on the couch.

"You let those bastards take pictures of me, didn't you?" I growled, crushing the picture slightly in my hand. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger, creating a glare.

"They took the pictures of their own accord, I just printed them out and handed them to the guests." He explained.

"But you didn't stop them, you _printed them out._ So that means you're also a criminal in this!" I pointed an angry finger at him. He smirked slightly at me, looking slightly amused.

"I only did what was best for the Host Club." I rolled my eyes, turning on my heels.

"Because all _you _care about is money. Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" I furrowed my brows.

"Nothing at all Sempa — Uwah!" I turned red, stumbling back into a wall when I found he was right behind me, leaning down to stare at me with a pleasant but one of those 'you-wanna-repeat-what-you-just-said?-It'll-be-your-death-wish' smiles. I turned slightly pale, laughing nervously.

"I said absolutely nothing... Ehehe... you must've heard... wrong..." I said, my voice getting smaller as he advanced. I felt like a cornered rabbit, and I felt heat crawl up my neck and to my cheeks. He smirked slightly, leaning down.

"Really?" He was definitely amused, and I turned a brighter red.

"Y-yeah... y-you mind giving me a little space..." I trailed off. Our noses were almost touching, and I felt like he was ignoring my personal bubble for his own amusement. Bastard. I jumped slightly when I felt something warm encase my hand, and I stuttered slightly when I found out Kyoya had taken my hand in his. He kept the smug smirk on his face as he lifted my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. My eyes widened and I quickly tugged my hand out of his grip, pressing myself against the wall and looking to the side.

"Y-y-you…! You c-corrupting Shadow King!" I stuttered.

-P.O.V Change-

Kyoya froze. Yuki had — no... Natsu had said that to him when they went to the cruise. He was shocked, and he stepped back slightly, giving her some space.

_'Why?'_

"Kyoya-sempai?" He looked to see Yuki staring at him curiously. He gave her a smile, hoping it would cover up the uneasiness he felt. It didn't.

"That reminds me. The twins were looking for you and Haruhi. I think they wanted to dress you up in their mother's designs. Her eye twitched, and she clenched her fists.

"...I'm going to murder them." She muttered threats under her breath, stalking off down the hall. When she disappeared around the corner, Kyoya let out a breath he didn't realize he held in. Why? Why would that happen at such a time? He was finally getting used to 'Yuki', but she keeps showing signs of remembering the past, and now this... If only she knew what she was doing to him... Or even better, even though he might not realize it and deny it...

He secretly wished she would remember the love she held for him.


	8. Rose 8

"We're going on a class trip?" Haruhi asked as we paused making instant coffee. Kyoya pushed up is eyes as Tamaki was crowded by a bunch of girls. "Since when was that planned?" She asked, looking slightly accusing as she stared Tamaki down with a slight glare.

"Tamaki thought it would be a good chance to let the girls relax, and we're going to be hosting a trip for them." Kyoya said, scribbling in his notebook. I sighed, pouring boiling water into the cups and setting some on a tray.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it." I mumbled tiredly as I walked over to some customers. "Would you like some?" I asked, smiling. They nodded, blushing slightly.

"Thanks so much, Yuki-kun." I nodded, and went over to the group of girls surrounding Tamaki.

"Ladies, would you like something to eat? We have lovely pastries and finger sandwiches." I smiled brightly at them. They nodded, looking at the different sweets I was carrying. As soon as they chose their treats, I set down the tray on a table and sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you ok, Yu-chan?" Hunny asked. I sighed, looking down.

"I'm exhausted. I was stressing about the test I had today and I was studying so much... I didn't get that much sleep..."

"How much sleep did you get?" Haruhi asked. I thought about it for a few minutes, furrowing my eyebrows in thought.

"Maybe... about... two hours?"

Their reaction. Was. Frickin'. Scary. All conversation stopped, and everyone's heads turned to me slowly, almost robotically. It was funny, if it hadn't been so... creepy... I paled slightly, taking a hesitant step back. I was seriously creeped out, what's with these people? "Wh-what is it? It's not like I didn't get any sleep at all, and I was studying..." I said, scared that the room would crack down the middle and I would fall through the crack, or they would burn holes in me with their stairs. "I-it's nothing to be worried about — Uwah!" I cried out in shock as I was lifted and thrown over someone's shoulders firemen style. "M-Mori-sempai!" I protested, squirming as I pushed on his shoulders.

"Hang in there, Yuki! We won't let you suffer from lack of sleep!"

I sighed. These guys... it's nothing to worry about... but... as they set me down on a bed in the nurse's office, I couldn't help but feel my eyelids get heavy, as my eyes closed.

✪η✪

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of something scratching. I blinked, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. A blurry figure from the corner of my eye paused, and the scratching stopped.

"Miss Takahashi? Are you feeling better now?" A pleasant, high-pitched voice called out. I nodded, sitting up.

"Yeah... I slept really good..." I mumbled, yawning again. There was a nurse in a pink uniform standing over me, looking concerned. I recognized her as the nurse that Haruhi told me about when she got her physical exams. "Is school over?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone left about half an hour ago." I nodded, even though a part of me groaned. I would have to walk home now. Not that it was far; it was just a pain...

"Have a nice day!" She smiled brightly and waved at me as I slung my bag over my shoulder and closed the door. I rubbed my eyes, feeling sleepy as I walked down the long road to the gate. When I saw someone standing in front of the gate, I blinked.

"Megumi?" He turned to me, smiling and lifting up a hand in greeting.

"Yo! I thought you might need a ride home." I blinked, before smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." I got into his car, and we drove off. "So how did you know I was still here?" I asked.

"I ran into Fujioka-kun on the way here, he said you were still at school." He said. I nodded, playing with the zipper of my bag. Didn't he know Haruhi was a girl? I'm sure he noticed... then again, maybe not. I sighed, leaning back.

"I'm tired... and I have homework. Ugh..." I closed my eyes, feeling the car stop. Megumi's thumb tapped softly against the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change.

"That's why you go to bed early." He said.

"I can't help it. It's Hosting, and schoolwork, and the café too, so I don't have a lot of free time." I yawned.

"Then skip a day or two."

"I can't do that, then I'll have more work to do."

"Brainwash your teachers."

"Megumi!" I hit his arm lightly, smiling as he laughed.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He said playfully. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. When we pulled up to my house, I opened the door and slung my bag over my shoulder once more.

"Thanks for the ride, Megumi." He nodded.

"No problem. Anytime you need a ride, call me." I nodded as he drove off, and fumbled around for the keys to my house. I stepped in, and took a deep breath. It was good to be home after a long day.

"Welcome home!"

"GAH!" I yelped as I was tackled by three figures, and out of pure instinct, flipped them off of me onto the floor. "T-Tamaki-sempai!? Hikaru!? Kaoru!? What the hell are YOU doing here!?" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them and glaring. They huddled in a corner as Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hunny walked in.

"We wanted to make sure you came home ok." Haruhi said, completely unaffected by my outburst. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I would have to get it cut soon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Megumi drove me home." I said, shrugging my bag off my shoulder and walking to the fridge. I took out a bottle of water, and gulped half of it. "Man, I'm sleepy. So why exactly are you guys here?" I asked. Tamaki held up a bag, and I eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not another dress, is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. It's the school uniform! We though you should wear one. After all, it's been almost a month since you came here."

"That's right, Yu-chan!" Hunny popped up, clutching Usa-chan to his chest, his big, warm brown eyes shining. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks guys." I took the bag from Tamaki and walked to my bedroom, setting it next to the bed.

"It's our pleasure. There's no way I could let my daughter come to school in that sweater! Simply unheard of!" My eye twitched.

"Oh? What's wrong with my clothes, _Sempai?_" He gulped, and waved his hands nervously.

"Nothing at all! Nothing at all!" He laughed loudly and anxiously. I yawned again.

"Whatever. Can you guys leave?" Tamaki gasped.

"Mommy! Our daughter is being rebellious! She doesn't even want to see her how family!"

"I see you guys every day and you're complaining NOW!?"

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with them...


	9. Golden Rose 1

_**私は馬鹿である! Translated to: I am foolish!  
**_**Anyways... I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I HAD WRITTEN SPECIALS! AAAAARRRG! ;A; Please don't hate me...! I bet some of you are sighing at your screens thinking 'WHAT AN IDIOT'. And I don't blame you! I was so hung up on updating the prequel OHSHC - Me, My Secrets and I, that I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST THESE. UGH. STUPID ME. _ Anyways, this special is supposed to be the chapter after chapter 6. WATASHI WA BAKAAAAAA! ;A;  
Gokudera: Tch, this is why people don't like you. You forget about stuff like this.  
Me: ;A; C-Can't you make me feel better? I'm completely depressed here and you're making me sadder...  
Gokudera: Hell no. Ask that baseball idiot.  
Me: MEANIE. I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU HERE AGAIN!  
Gokudera: *Mutters* Let's see how long that lasts.  
Me: Anyways, *smiles* thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There's another special one after this!**

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows as the light hit my eyelids. I covered my eyes, sitting up and glaring tiredly at the sun. What day was it today...? I sighed, looking at my phone and looking at the date.

"Oh... Saturday... I still have time to sleep in..." I mumbled, falling back onto my bed. A piece of paper caught my eye, and I reached out to grab it, grumbling to myself when my arm wasn't long enough to reach it. "Damnit..." I groaned, sitting up slightly and snatching it off the side table.

_Miss Takahashi,_ (I groaned at the formal use of my name. Typical Kyoya)

_Today is Saturday, which means that the Host Club will be hosting a party at Tamaki's house this evening. Please wear the dress near your bed and be on time. Please be on time, at 5:00PM. Tamaki's address is in the bag, and there are shoes by the door._

_Regards,_

_Kyoya Ootori_

I sighed, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash. Damn that guy for being so formal... and his handwriting was so... elegant... I peeked around the corner of my bed, and saw a light blue corner of a bag poking out from behind. I sighed. He probably put it there just to make me get up. I dragged myself out of bed (it was just so warm!) and picked up the bag, pulling out a light blue dress that was longer in the back than the front. It had ruffles going from shoulder to shoulder, that were like straps. A piece of paper fluttered out, with Tamaki's address on it.

shop/dresses/something-blue-dress

I sighed. If it's a dress and not a suit, it'll probably just be the host club, but why do I have to wear a dress if it's just us? I sighed again, louder. They probably want to see Haruhi and I dress up as girls. Those pervs. I looked at the clock. It was noon, so I had a lot of time to get ready.

Running the water for a bath, I added bubbles, before folding my clothes and putting them to the side before slipping into the water and relaxing. It was about to become fall, maybe in a couple of weeks, and the weather had been getting colder in the morning, but eventually warmed up. Sometimes it would be more than eighty degrees in the afternoon. I sunk down into the water, blowing away the bubbles that tickled my nose. I staying until I felt my hands wrinkle slightly from the water, and I was fully clean, and I stepped out and dried off.

I slipped on a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of shorts. Before walking cleaning up the bathroom and walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. A pair of white sandals were sitting, almost innocently by the door, and I knew those were the shoes. Briefly, I wondered how much everything cost, and then shrugged. These people were rich... damn bastards.

I made myself a light snack, before plopping myself in front of the T.V and turning it on. I sighed 2:43. Nothing to do... nothing to do... I fell back, cushioning my head with my arms and closing my eyes. I yawned, feeling drowsy. Man, I gotta stop going to bed late at night on the weekend. But whatever.

Time seemed to fly by, because the next time I looked at the clock, it was four.

"Crap, better get ready." I mumbled, shutting off the T.V and walking back to my room to put on my dress. It fit snugly against my curves, and I blushed. It just didn't suit me...I don't wear dresses like it... I sighed, tugging on the dress awkwardly, before braiding my hair. I checked the time, before slipping on the sandals and walking out to town, where I got a taxi and told the driver the address. When I arrived, my jaw dropped.

"Holy..." It was huge! Like... mansions stuck together! How the hell did the walls and floor support all of the weight from the roof? And was it just me, or did the garden freakin' _sparkle?_ After I was done gaping, I pushed past the gate and walked down the long, long, LONG path to the front door. "These damn rich people..." I mumbled, staring up at the elegant door with lion knockers. GOLDEN. LION. KNOCKERS. I took hold of the ring, before knocking on the door three times. It opened, and an elderly woman peered back at me, dressed in a traditional kimono. "Um n-nice to meet you," I bowed slightly, "I'm Yuki Takahashi, and I'm...uh... a guest...?" It sounded more like a question to my ears, but she stepped aside.

"Shima!" Tamaki came running down the stairs, "is she—YUKI!" I grunted, as I was glomped by him, the twins, and Hunny. I staggered back.

"Master Tamaki." Said Shima. He froze, before letting go and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Do not attack a lady like that." She said, patting my arm. I was dizzy, and pinched the twin's arms.

"What the hell!? What was that for!?" I yelled.

"Y-You're here...so are we..." Hunny said, pointing at three more people, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori. Haruhi was also wearing a dress, and I sighed.

"So... why are we hosting a party when there's no one here?" I asked. Tamaki gulped.

"What do you mean, people are arriving..." he said nervously.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow, "If people were arriving, wouldn't there already be some people here? And a lot of food and music and Haruhi wearing a SUIT, not a DRESS?"

"She got you, Boss." Hikaru and Kaoru deadpanned at the same time, grinning maliciously. Tamaki laughed nervously.

"You'll figure it out at dinner..." He said, leading me upstairs.

"You look so cute, Yu-chan!" Hunny smiled. I blinked.

"Well, uh, thanks, I guess, but this kind of thing doesn't really suit me..." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up.

"You look very beautiful." Kyoya said, making my face heat up more. I turned to glare half-heartedly at him.

We were all inside a ballroom. It was waaaay too big for us, and it seemed so empty, but there was a group of musicians in the corner, and when they started playing, we started to dance. It was a lot of fun, actually. I danced with Hunny, while Tamaki and the twins asked Haruhi to dance with them. She rejected the offer, making Tamaki go into his emo corner and for a few minutes. After, Hunny spun me around, and right into Mori. I smiled, and we started to dance. I saw Kaoru and Hikaru dancing with Haruhi, making me laugh inwardly. Mori was so tall, it was awkward for me, I narrowly avoided stepping on his feet twice, and my neck hurt from looking up, but is was so much fun.

Somehow along the way, I was dancing with Kyoya, which was — even though I hate to admit it — fun. The music slowed down (whether it was a blessing or a curse is up to you, readers!) and the mood changed. It was more romantic, which made heat crawl up to my face. "You look lovely tonight, Yuki." Kyoya said, smiling slightly. I shifted my eyes to his chin.

"You don't look bad yourself, either." I mumbled awkwardly. He smirked, and tilted my chin up. "Wh-what?" I asked, feeling awkward as my cheeks turned redder. He leaned closer, and I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest, and I hoped he wouldn't hear, or at lease feel it.

"Are you having fun?" He asked quietly. I nodded slowly, and he leaned back, giving me some (much needed) space. We danced for a long time, and it wasn't until our feet were sore, and it was dark out, that we stopped and went into a giant living room.

"That was so much fun!" Hunny smiled brightly, making me laugh.

"Yes, it was!" There was a knock on the door, and a maid opened it, bowing slight to Tamaki.

"Master Tamaki, dinner is ready." She said. Tamaki nodded, and we followed him to the dining room, which is even more elegant than the ballroom, if that was possible.

"Whoa..." Haruhi and I breathed, wide-eyed. We knew they were rich, but this blew us away. The table was long, made of some deep brown wood that was polished so much it was like a mirror, there were columns on the side, huge windows, giving us a view of the disappearing sun, and there was a huge chandelier hanging from t the ceiling. It seemed to sparkle in the light, and we could only stare as the twins ushered us towards the giant table. "This is..."

"Amazing..." Haruhi finished. Tamaki beamed.

"It's lovely isn't it?" We nodded numbly. Soon, after we were seated, waiters came in with tray loads of food, and they set down the dishes on the table. The food looked amazing, Haruhi and I were completely dumbfounded.

_'These damn... Oh to hell with it, let's eat!'_ We all filled out plates and began to eat. The food was so good, oh my god. It was like that food you get at five star restaurants, only better. Haruhi and I ate to our hearts content, until we felt like we couldn't eat anymore. We had about ten minutes, before the dishes were cleared and desert was served. Hunny immediately dove right into the cake and pastries. When we were finally done, we leaned back, sighing contently.

"I think I ate enough to survive a whole winter..." I mumbled, feeling sleepy. Haruhi nodded. She looked tired too. Hunny was already half-asleep, his hand clutching onto the fork with some crumbs on his face. The twins had the same expression on their face, and Tamaki and Kyoya looked satisfied. Mori had no expression on his face, but I knew everyone was tired. "So, what's up with this party? What's it all for?" I asked. The twins started chuckling, so did Tamaki, then Kyoya, then Haruhi, even Hunny laughed a bit, and Mori cracked a smile.

I was completely confused.

"Uh... guys?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"You really don't remember?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know why you guys are laughing..." I said. They all reached under the table for something, and my eyes widened in surprise as confetti was thrown.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered. I blinked, once, twice, three times, before my face broke out in a huge grin and a blush settled on my cheeks. That's right! Today was my birthday! I'm eighteen years old now.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me." I said, looking at the presents wrapped in brightly colored paper. They shook their heads.

"We wanted to, Yu-chan. It is your eighteenth birthday after all." Hunny smiled. I laughed slightly.

"Thanks so much everyone." They grinned. I opened the gifts, and smiled at everyone. I had gotten a set of clothes from the twins, a ton of drawing and art materials from Haruhi and Tamaki, a bunch of premium cake mix (? Lol) from Hunny, a panda keychain from Mori, and a golden necklace with a rosebud from Kyoya. My eyes widened when I saw it, and my mouth fell open. "Wow..." I breathed. Long, gentle finger took the necklace from me, an I allowed it to be put on. I smiled widely. "Thanks so much you guys, I'll never forget this." They smiled, and even though I could tell they were sad somehow, they're emotions in their hearts showed true happiness. I'm sure I felt the emotion of love coming from them. I would truly, never forget it. They're really sweet, the Host Club...

I love them all.


	10. Rose 9

"Hey, Yuki-kun! We heard you could sing!" Some girls approached me during break. I blinked. I had never seen them before, so how did they know my name? Well... I guess being a part of the Host Club takes care of that... I snapped out of my slight daze.

"You did?" They nodded.

"Kyoya-sempai said you could sing like an angel!" At the mention of Kyoya's name, I felt eye twitch slightly. Damn that shadow king... all this just to get more money... I inwardly sighed, but smiled brightly.

"Of course I can! What would you guys like for me to sing?"

"He said you were able to sound like an angel! I wanna hear..."

"Me too!"

"Me three!" I nodded, smiling.

"Alright ladies. I'll sing a song just for you~" I winked, making them squeal. Ignoring the fact they forgot to answer my question... I put my hand to my chin. "How about this, come to the Host club tomorrow, and I'll sing a song for you!" They nodded, blushes on their cheeks and hearts in their eyes. When they left, my shoulders slumped, and my head thudded against the desk. How do these girls have so much energy? I sighed deeply and yawned.

"So, Yuki—"

"GAH!" I yelped, falling out of my chair and nearly hitting my head on the nearby desk. I winced, glaring at the twins as I stood upright. "Don't do that! You scared the crap outta me!" I whispered harshly. They grinned.

"Your reaction was extremely amusing Yuki~" I groaned.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, sitting down in my chair again.

"What are you going to pack for the class trip?" Hikaru asked, swinging an arm around my shoulders. I sighed.

"Clothes. A swimsuit—oh wait..." I stopped, and the twins nodded.

"But you know, we'll be staying in a different hotel than the ladies, so you can bring a swimsuit if you want." Kaoru said. I nodded. Maybe I'll bring a bathing suit... maybe...

-After Classes-

"Yuki darling~!" I twitched, turning to face Tamaki with a dull stare.

"What is it, Sempai?"

"Are you going to bring a raincoat?"

"HUH?" I deadpanned.

"I read in a magazine that commoners like to bring raincoats on cruises in case it starts to downpour!" He jumped up and down.

"Tamaki-sempai... that's only if it's stormy out. And besides, maybe if we were walking in a rainforest, then sure, but if we're going to a beach, then I highly doubt it's going to rain." I said. Tamaki's expression fell, and he was suddenly curled up in a dark corner of the room. I sweat dropped.

"But, I'll bring one if it makes you feel better..." He perked up and spun me around, making me feel dizzy and cling onto his arm.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I swayed as he set me down, feeling the room spin.

"That's great Tamaki-sempai, now you need to go make sure Haruhi's going to bring one." He gasped dramatically, running out of the room, probably to the library where Haruhi would be.

"...What have I done?"

✪η✪

"You're going on a class trip?" Megumi asked. I nodded, pausing as I wiped my hands on a dishtowel. Café hours were over, and it was about seven.

"Yeah, I don't know where, but we're going to be leaving in a week or so. It'll be a cruise, I guess."

"Maybe I'll sneak on board." He winked, I laughed slightly.

"Kyoya-sempai would have his private police force drag you off."

"Not if I was with you~" I elbowed him, smiling as I set the cup on the drying rack. Almost everyone was changing clothes, so it was Megumi, our manager, and some other waitresses and me in the kitchen cleaning up. I turned off the water and wiped the counter down.

"I just don't know what he's thinking sometimes. He's so... sneaky..." I sighed, sitting down on a stool in the back. Megumi was in the bathroom changing. I had changed before him, and I was now in a pair of shorts with a t-shirt and my hair in a ponytail. I swung my feet on the stool, waiting for him to be finished. It was late, but I had done most of my homework at school, but I needed to get home and make dinner.

"Well, if you're done, I'll just be on my way." I said, grabbing my coat off of the rack and putting it on.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's alright, I can just walk. It's near Haruhi's house, so it should be fine." He nodded, but looked skeptical. I patted him on the shoulder and pushed open the door, shivering slightly at the cold wind that flew in.

Tomorrow, I would have to sing... Great.


	11. Rose 10

I sighed loudly. The twins had insisted that I wear some of their mother's designs, and I was (being forced into) wearing some of the clothes.

"You guys don't have to make such a big deal out of this, you know." I said, looking at the numerous clothes scattered around the room. The twins shook their heads in unison.

"Nonsense!" They chirped, "a man must always look his best for the ladies!"

"But... I'm not a man, remember?" I asked.

"They don't know that!" I tugged at the pants I was currently wearing. They were itchy and tight, not a good combination. "Hm... those look kinda uncomfortable." I nodded.

"Don't you have something softer?" I asked, scratching my knees. They nodded, and pointed me over to a curtain. I opened it, revealing a kind of changing room. A pair of pants was tossed over the side, and I caught them, wiggling out of the itchy ones and putting on the other pair. I sighed, relived. The inside was of cotton.

After at least five more outfits, they finally picked one that was 'suitable'. A vest and a white collared shirt with black skinny jeans. I sighed, was this outfit really necessary? Why couldn't I just wear the uniform? When I stepped out, I saw they had a small stage and a microphone. The tables and chairs were set around it, and there was a spotlight shining above the spot where I would stand. Damn these rich people... Kyoya, Hunny and Mori stood by the stage, Hunny on Mori's shoulders. Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook, and Hunny and Mori gazed don at me, making my face heat up.

"Wh-what?"

"You look nice, Yu-chan!" Hunny chirped. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, but it's nothing special, I'm only wearing something other than the school uniform."

"Be careful. The rental cost on the clothes you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya interjected. I sighed; he's the same as always. "At any rate, we've set up the speakers and the microphone, and I've sent for the most talented musicians around."

"That must've cost a lot..."

"Not at all."

"So, by that it means that it would seem like a lot to us, but not to you." I said, sighing. I don't know why they were making such a big deal of—wait... I should be used to this by now, shouldn't I? I ran my hand down my face.

"I should be used to all your crazy ideas by now..." Haruhi nodded as she wiped the tables down.

"That's how it is with these guys. You get used to it eventually."

✪η✪

When it was time for the guests to arrive, Tamaki had all of us, (except for me, I was behind a curtain they set up) beside the doors, and the rose petals we had picked ready to fall. The tables had red velvet table clothes on them, and they were set with the nicest tea set we had. A single red rose stood in the middle of each table in a skinny, elegant glass vase.

Behind the curtain, I could hear them whispering, and I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest. I wrung my hands, feeling a cold sensation run down my head, past my chest, and to my toes. I wondered if this is what people felt like in front of a whole bunch of people. I took a few deep breaths.

"Gotta calm myself... I can do this... no point in getting nervous... c'mon, c'mon!" I firmly slapped my hands to my cheeks a few times, pouting. "I wonder if I should've said no... But then they would be upset..." I muttered. I heard the door creak as they opened, and the rest of the Host Club greet them. I shook my head back and forth, trying to settle the nerves and the pounding of my heart.

"Yuki! C'mon!" I heard the twins whisper loudly from the other side of the curtain. I nodded, and the girls cheered loudly as I stepped out from behind the curtain.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the one and only, Yuki Takahashi!" Tamaki cried from the microphone, he ushered me over, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "He's going to sing a delightful song for you ladies!" They cheered louder, and I gulped. Tamaki handed me the microphone, and I shifted awkwardly, taking a silent, deep breath.

"Ah, yes, as you know, I'm Yuki, and I'm going to sing a song just for you, ladies!" I sent an unsure wink at them, and they squealed. Hunny pressed play on the karaoke machine (Haruhi and I had forced Kyoya to get it) and the music stared up. I took another deep breath, and began to sing. (Go to YouTube)

watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE&feature=related (Play as you read the lyrics, if you want)

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

I swear I saw Tamaki crying, and the girl's eyes looked a little glassy themselves. I continued to sing, as if there was nothing else that mattered. And somehow, I felt like this song related to something, something very important.

"'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever~"

The girls cheered, standing up and clapping loudly. I released a shaky breath, relaxing my shoulders. Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins were clapping. Mori nodded approvingly, but Kyoya's expression was dazed, like he was in a trance. He broke out of it as Tamaki went on stage again, though.

"That was Yuki Takahashi, ladies! Now, please enjoy these finger sandwiches and tea that has been prepared for you!" Behind the curtain, I fell to my knees.

"Phew, that was close, I thought I'd pass out from nerves..." I mumbled. A sparkly pink blur hit me at full force, and I grunted, surprised, falling back.

"You were great Yu-chan!" Hunny's enthusiastic voice hit my ears. I smiled, wondering if he could also feel my heart pounding.

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai."

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" The twins brought me into a hug, Hikaru on my right side, Kaoru on my left. They rubbed their cheek against mine. "That was so cool, Yuki~" I laughed a little.

"Y-you think? I've never done something like that before..." I felt my knees wobble, and I almost fell down, but they wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You did great, Yuki." Haruhi congratulated me. I thanked her, as we all sat down on a couch.

"I was so nervous I thought I was gonna pass out..." I held my head in my hands, breathing deeply. I stood up, using the arm of the couch to steady myself.

"I'm going to go home, ok? I need to finish my homework and I think I've had enough of an adventurous day..." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder and taking the bag with my uniform. "See you guys tomorrow!" I waved, pushing open the doors and walking out. The girls all cheered again, waving at me, and I sent them a bright smile, closing the door.

-P.O.V Change-

"Kyoya..." Said man looked over as I walked up, "are you feeling ok?" He looked back to his notebook, scribbling something down.

"Of course, Tamaki, why would you think otherwise?'

"You were spacing out when Yuki was singing, you're falling for her again!" I danced around him happily. "At last, my friend is making progress!" He sighed.

"And what about you and Haruhi? Any progress, my friend?" He taunted, smirking slightly. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I stood tall, fixing my tie.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kyoya. A father must always look after his daughter!" I declared, pointing a finger at him. "Yuki must know that your feelings for her are growing! What ever will happen if another man—"

"Tamaki," Kyoya cut me off, "if Miss Takahashi doesn't remember the past, then... I see no reason why we should force it." He said. I could tell he was lying, he would always write faster and there would be a slight change in posture that only I could see.

"But Kyoya..." He shut his book, tucking it underneath his arm as he opened the doors.

"Yuki's past was very painful," he switched back to her name, "and if she were to remember it, what would she feel, do you think? Do you really want that to happen?" He strode out the door, and the sound of it shutting rang through my ears.


	12. Rose 11

It felt like such a normal Wednesday, the birds were chirping, sun was shining, the Host Club was as sparkly and childish as ever, except for the fact that we were in a limo, driving to an airport with a bunch of luggage in the back. Why were we in a limo? Well...

_-Flashback-_

_I sighed, rolling over in my sleep. If I didn't get up soon, I would have to run to school. Sighing once more, I lifted myself out of bed, and opened up my closet, pulling out a clean uniform. I got dressed, brushed my hair, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and as soon as I was done, there were a series of loud knocks on the door. I heard a bunch of muffled voices, and I walked to it, opening the door._

_"YUKI! WE HAVE TO GO!"_

_"Go...? Where? Why?" I asked sleepily._

_"Today's the day we leave for our cruise!" I froze, my mouth and eyes wide._

_"Wha...?"_

_"C'mon! The limo is waiting outside!" Soon, The twins and Tamaki were stuffing clothes into my suitcase, and I was sped out the door, and tossed in a limo. _

_-End Flashback-_

Which is how we got here, stuck in a limo with the Host Club. Try it. You'll get a headache in five minutes.

"Will you all please be quiet for five minutes?" I rubbed my temples, feeling a scowl on my face. Hunny was asleep, lucky kid. I held my head in my hand, my eyes closed. I could feel a frown pull on my lips, and I leaned forward, sighing tiredly. "Why are we leaving now? It's Wednesday, for kami sake..." I groaned.

"We are supposed to arrive by tomorrow morning, don't worry." Hikaru said, prodding me in the shoulder. I growled.

"I HATE arriving at places in the morning... it ruins my mood..." I ran my hands roughly through my hair. I needed to get it cut soon...

"Hehe~ You're just like Kyoya." Tamaki smiled. Closing my eye, I felt my head fall to the side, and I closed my eyes. "We do have a little while before we go though, so I suppose you can take a nap. Hunny-sempai is already asleep." I grumbled slightly.

-P.O.V Change-

Haruhi sighed at the weight on her shoulder, patting Yuki's head gently. "Really, you guys can't just barge into someone's house when they're sleeping and drag them into a limo! You should have waited at least until school." Haruhi scolded, sending then a stern glare. The twins shrunk under her glare.

"We just did what Kyoya-sempai wanted us to do." They both pointed to him sitting across from them.

"Besides, he and Hunny-sempai are equally as bad in the morning." Kaoru whispered. Haruhi sighed. Mori stayed as impassive as ever, staring out the window as Hunny slept soundly on his shoulder.

-P.O.V Change-

Before I knew it, my eyes were opening, and my vision cleared to see everyone conked out on each other's shoulders. The only ones who weren't were Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya's arms were crossed, and his head was slightly to the side. I couldn't actually tell if he was sleeping or if his eyes were just closed. Tamaki was sprawled out on the seats, his seat belt digging into his neck. "Ouch..." I mumbled; it looked painful. Feeling a pressure on my head, I saw Haruhi sleeping on my head. Slowly, I moved her head up, resting it on my shoulder instead. I rubbed my eyes, yawning silently. "Nn..."

"Are you ok?" I looked to see Mori looking down at me from across the seats. Hunny was still sleeping soundly, wrapped in a pink blanket with bunnies. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, just kinda stiff..." He nodded, and we turned to Tamaki as he started muttering.

"No... don't... eat that... Haruhi... not fancy tuna... Nooo..." I giggled into my hand, watching him grope the air. When he grasped onto Hikaru's arm, he brought him close to his body. I stifled laughter behind my hand, and tried not to let my shoulder shake too much. Tamaki rubbed his cheek against Hikaru's hair, mumbling. "Oh Haruhi... let's run away together... I can get you all the fancy tuna you want..." As his lips neared Hikaru's cheek, I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing, and everyone awoke with a start.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" I basically started to cackle, slapping my knee. Tamaki clutched Hikaru closer, staring at me through bleary eyes.

"Whaaa are you laughinggg?" He asked. I pointed shakily towards him and Hikaru, and as soon as their eyes locked, they both yelped, scrambling away, hitting their heads on the walls of the limo behind them. At this, I laughed so hard no sound came out. Haruhi rubbed her eyes, sighing.

"T-th-that...!" I gasped, holding a hand to my ribs, "y-you we-were ab-out t-t-o k-kiss...!" I let out a shrill laugh, covering my mouth. Kaoru started to laugh with me, and Hikaru glared at the both of us. Haruhi and Mori cracked a smile, and Kyoya glared at all of us. It was rather scary, but I found I couldn't care at the moment. "Y-you..! I... th-that...! Ahahahahaha!"

It was at least a full ten minutes before I finally calmed down, taking deep breaths,

"M-my ribs hurt now..." I snickered, putting a hand to my heart and sighing deeply. Tamaki was in his emo corner, and Hikaru looked like he was going to be traumatized for the rest of his life. I felt bad for him, but it was so funny... Soon we all started making small talk, and before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of an airport.

"There is a private airplane that is scheduled to leave at six."

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked.

"Somewhere far away."

"Well no duh." The twins stuck their tongues out at me. I rolled my eyes at them, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"The ladies will be behind us by about an hour." Kyoya checked his watch. Haruhi and I blinked.

"You invited guests?" We asked together. Tamaki nodded.

"Of course! Why leave the beautiful maidens at home in the cold, when they could be spending time with us at a beach in amazingly sunny weather?" He asked, winking. Haruhi and I sighed.

If the car ride was long, then exactly how long would the plane ride be...?

✪η✪

Well, spending five hours with the host club on a plane? Hell. Spending five hours with the Host Club on a private plane with seats that go back all the way and five star food? Heaven. Which one do you think Haruhi and I were going through? The second one. Of course, since the Host Club is full of a bunch of rich bastards that make sure they know that we know they're rich Ahem...people.. I meant people... a bunch of rich people; this ride wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would.

Before I knew it, I had fallen sleep again. I did not do well on planes, or cars. I always fall asleep...

-Dream-

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked. I was floating, and I felt weightless, suspended in midair as my hair floated around my head. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and as my vision cleared, I saw small rectangular videos floating past me. I reached out to touch one, and it suddenly burst into little beads of light, floating up and away. Somehow, I felt peaceful, and my fingers twitched, and I found I could move my hands. I gasped, seeing my eye patch float away, and I tried to grab it, but I couldn't move.

"Natsu... Natsu..." Voices softly whispered in my ear, and my eyes looked around, trying to find the source.

"Who is Natsu...? My name is Yuki..." I mumbled.

"No... you have been lied to... follow the light... and your memories do not lie." I suddenly found I could move my body, and I landed gently on a platform, a bulb of light shining a few feet away from my face. I reached out to touch it, and it blinked another few feet away. Taking some steps forward, more rectangular videos floated past, one was all fuzzy, and so I reached and lightly touched it with my finger. The screen blinked a few times, before the scene was clearly displayed on the screen. There, was a girl, she looked like me, but she wasn't... she _couldn't_ be me...

_I covered my eye as rose petals flew in my face. Yes, eye, not eyes. You heard me. Eye. As in one. I'll get to that later though._

_"Welcome." I heard seven voices call out. I blinked rapidly, stunned by the sight of six guys and a girl sitting and standing around and on a couch. I looked at them groggily, blinking as I caught a rose petal that fluttered down. I inspected it, seeing the rich, red color._

_"What a waste of roses…" I muttered, tucking it in my book. The guy that was in the middle had blonde hair and purple eyes. They were really pretty, and he was the one that spoke first._

_"My, my. It seems we have a first time guest. And a boy at that. What's your name, young man?" I blinked, wanting to fall asleep standing up right then and there, but it would be rude to not answer his question._

_"My name…?" It sounded like a question. He nodded._

_"Yes."_

_"My name is something you'll have to find out." I smiled slightly, rubbing my eye with my free hand. My eye patch was getting loose, and I mentally reminded myself to re-tie it._

_"Kyoya-sempai?" Two twins looked at 'Kyoya-sempai' expectantly, as if they were waiting for something. The person they had addressed had black hair and cool grey eyes and glasses. He was holding a notebook, which he scanned through, before a look of confusion crossed over his face, and he snapped the book shut._

_"I don't know who he is." He said. Everyone but a really tall guy gasped, almost dramatically._

_"Kyoya! You mean you don't have any information on this young man!?" Man…? I blinked, resisting the urge to chuckle. I guess I did look kind of like a boy, with black jeans and a collared white shirt with a deep purple sweater vest. My short, platinum, tinted green, hair probably didn't help either[1]._

_"I'm afraid I don't." Kyoya looked at me closely, as if he were contemplating something. I blinked, before giving a tired smile and a small yawn._

_"I guess I should tell you my name myself then. My name is Natsu Chikako. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are your names?"_

_"I'm Hikaru—"_

_"—and I'm Kaoru—"_

_"And we're the Hitachiin twins."_

_"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka! But you can call me Hunny and Takashi Mori if you want!"_

_"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." The girl said. I wonder why on earth she was dressed as a guy. It's so obvious._

_"My name is Kyoya Ootori, I am the vice president of this Host Club."_

_"And I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the Host Club!" A light seemed to suddenly shine down on them as they each grinned, with the exception of Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori. I nodded, still feeling tired as I sighed._

_"What is a Host Club anyways?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru gaped._

_"You mean you've never heard of us before?" I shook my head._

_"A host is when beautiful young males who have way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands." Tamaki said. He seemed nice, as did everyone, but his aura was reeking with stupidity. I nodded, running a hand through my hair._

_"Oh, Chikako-kun, are you also a host?" I turned to see a couple of girl walking together, peering into the room. I flashed a smile at them before shaking my head._

_"I'm afraid not, ladies." They blushed and bowed slightly, shuffling away._

_… Don't give me that look. If they already think I'm a guy, why not let 'em?_

_That seemed to catch Tamaki's attention, as a glint appeared in his eyes. His legs were crossed, and his chin was being held in his palm as he looked me up and down. It was quite unnerving. He suddenly smiled, and pointed at me._

_"Natsu Chikako, how would you like to become part of our Host Club?"_

I shook my head rapidly, taking a step back. "No... no, no, no. That's not me, I know myself. I did not meet them that way, I—"

"You are wrong." Something lightly touched my back, urging me to move forward, and I stumbled forward clumsily. I followed the light until another screen popped in front of my face. I reached out, and like the last one, it flashed, before showing me the scene. In this scene, there were a bunch of kids I had never seen before, even though I felt like I should. There was a little girl in this scene who had platinum blonde hair in pigtails.

_She was shoved to the ground, as she glared, teary eyed up at the kids who had pushed her._

_"Stop it! Why are you so mean?!" She demanded. _

My eyes widened when I saw her eye, a blazing red, flickering between dark blue and a light grey color. She was confused, angry, and hurt.

_"You're a monster! How can your eye do that!? No one else's can!" a little boy shouter, kicking some rocks at her, she held up her arm, defending the blows._

_"I'm not—"_

"—a monster..." I finished.

_"You don't have to be so rude!" She cried, tears trickling down her cheeks. The other kids jeered, throwing crumpled up paper balls at her._

_"You freak! No one else had an eye like that!"_

_"Stupid! No one wants you here! Go die!" They sneered._

_"Yeah! Sensei was wrong! Your parents didn't die, you were too ugly, so they left you behind!"_

_"They didn't leave me behind or die in a car accident! They were killed!" She protested, curling up in a ball, as if to protect herself from the hurtful word and stones kicked in her direction._

**_ "_****_FREAK!_****_"_**

"NO!" I yelled at the screen. My voice mixed with the little girls, "I'm not a _freak!_ You don't_ know anything!_ My parents_ did love me! I believe them!_ You can't judge me just because_ of this eye!"_ Our voices sounded like one[1]...

"_I AM NOT A FREAK_!"

* * *

[1] The un-italicized words are Yuki's, while the italicized words are young Natsu's


	13. Golden Rose 2

**Ok, so this story was actually supposed to be up during Halloween, but I never got the chance to post it, and it would have been right after another special, which I didn't want to do... I'm sorry it's like, two months after Halloween, which totally ruins the whole aspect, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

**-Tsuki **

* * *

"Slender man? What the heck is that?" Hikaru and Koaru peered over my shoulder as I walked around in the game.

"It's a lot of fun. You need to collect a certain number of things and escape before he gets you." I said. "Yes! Another page!"

"It seems lame." They chorused together. I pouted.

"Well fine then, YOU two give it a try."

If only I hadn't said that...

Two hour later, the three of us were squirming in our seats, our adrenaline pumping and our hearts racing. "Go right, right! Nooo! Why did you do that—GAH! OH MY GOD, RUN, RUN, RUN!" I yelled at Hikaru as Slender Man appeared in the doorway.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"You're not going fast enough—Oohhh, you died!" I fell back on my seat, laughing out of nerves as the screen went fuzzy. "That's three times in a row, Hikaru!" I laughed, putting my hand over my heart and feeling it eventually slow down. Hikaru pouted, crossing his arms.

"Stupid game... why is it so complicated?" He sighed, frustrated.

"Let me try again." Kaoru slid the laptop over to him and continuing the game.

"Don't fail, Kaoru, it'll be the tenth time if you do." I grinned.

"Shut up, Yuki..." He grumbled. The music came on, and I slid out of my seat, yawning.

"Well, I'm going to go get some snack—WHOA!" I turned around, to see the rest of the Host Club behind me. Hunny looked pale as a ghost, and Tamaki was staring, wide-eyed. Mori was normal, but he seemed to be paying more attention that normal, Haruhi looked slightly freaked out, and Kyoya was raising an eyebrow at us. "When the hell did you guys get there?"

"About one hour and fifty three minutes ago." Kyoya replied. Well... thanks for being so specific...

"Why is my daughter playing such a scary game?!"

"Because, Boss—" Hikaru started,

"—it IS Halloween, after all." Kaoru finished.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do for Halloween?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, we would each dress up, of course!"

"They held a bunch of activities last year, too."

"There weren't any classes—"

"—which is why we're playing games."

A few hours later, the Host Club room had been set up for what looked like a Halloween party. The curtains were closed, darkening the room, orange and black streamers hung everywhere, carved pumpkins, stuffed, fake bats, and skeletons were scattered around the room, and there were two grand tables that held great amounts of food. The floor was covered in some sort of black carpet, and miniature shiny black and orang pumpkin confetti was scattered across the tables, which also held vases of dyed black roses.

"Wow... this is amazing..."

"Of course it is. It IS us, after all." Tamaki boasted, holding up a glass of 'blood' a.k.a, fruit punch.

When the guests arrived, there were many gasps and awed faces as they inspected the entire place.

"Wow, I've never seen this happen before."

"It's pretty amazing, don't you think?"

"It's so cool!" They swooned.

I guess we really were hosting a party, because a lot of students, not just girls arrived. Even a few teachers came to eat come food and chat with everyone.

"Wow... I've never been to a party like this..." I stood with Tamaki as the others talked to customers.

"Yes well, we tend to have parties for holidays. Customers love it when we cosplay." Tamaki said. I nodded, smiling.

"It's a lot of fun."

Soon, we all got into playing games and watching movies. Since there weren't any classes, I guess that's ok. Haruhi told me all about the scare game they had last year, and ho Nekozawa tricked them all. Hikaru and Kaoru played a game of Slender Man together, and all the girls watching in fear and fascination, clutching onto each other and hiding behind Mori. It was kinda funny.

I found boxes of Pocky on the table, and cheered, picking up a box and sticking a chocolate covered treat in my mouth, chewing on it. "I love these~" I cooed, sitting on a couch, tired. It was a lot of work planning these parties and setting up the decorations. We had to go to the kitchens and make a whole bunch of food, which turned into a food fight between the twins and Tamaki. Soon, the twins put on a scary soundtrack, and a disco ball slowly descended from the ceiling. We had a dance party, which I thought was kind of over the top, but oh well, it was so much fun. It was after school hours by the time the party was done, and everyone went home after pitching in to help clean up. Well, at least the guys stayed to help, the girls all went home.

I sighed, exhausted as I fell back onto a couch, still keeping a piece of Pocky in between my teeth.

P.O.V Change

"We need more trash bags, where's Yuki? Did she leave?" Haruhi asked as she stuffed a streamer into a black trash bag. Mori pointed over to the couch, where she had fallen asleep. Haruhi sighed. "Really... how much sleep does she really get...?"

"Yuuuukiiiiii~" The twins sang, going over to the couch, They rested their arms on the back, staring down. "We could take more pictures of her?" Hikaru suggested. They heard footsteps, and saw Kyoya's glasses had a glare on them, hiding his eyes. They sweat dropped, and shuffled away.

"Really Miss Takahashi, it now the time to be sleeping?" he sighed. Upon seeing the Pocky stick in her mouth, he smirked. Walking around to the front of the couch, he kneeled down, and bit off the end. No reaction. He bit off a larger piece, no reaction. Biting his way down to a centimeter more of Pocky, he took one more glance at her closed eyes, before taking the rest and placing his lips on hers. Tamaki gasped loudly, and the twins held him back as they grinned devilishly at each other. Haruhi sweat dropped, they were never going to get cleaning done. Hunny stared in awe, until Mori covered his eyes.

Yuki stirred.

-P.O.V Change-

I felt warm, but I don't know why. I opened my eyes, and saw dark grey ones centimeters from my own. I blinked once, twice, before realizing it was Kyoya. I opened my mouth to ask him what was up, before something was stuck in my mouth. It twirled around my tongue.

"Mm..." My visible eye widened, before I pushed him away clumsily, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "W-what the hell!?" I yelped, my face burning red. I saw Kyoya smirk slightly.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Uh, a simple tap on the shoulder would have been fine, thank you!" I yelled, the tips of my ears burning.

Corrupting little Shadow King! I'll get him back for this!

"Don't I get a kiss too?"

"Not on your dreams, Tamaki-sempai! Gah! Get away!"


	14. Golden Rose 3

"Well, my little lambs, Valentines Day is but three days away~ What are you going to get for your dear father?" Tamaki asked, striking a pose with one of his arms on Haruhi's shoulder. Her eyes didn't leave the pencil moving rapidly across the paper.

"Tamaki-sempai, you're too full of yourself. Almost every girl in the school is going to give you chocolates," she stated simply. Tamaki's expression fell, and he went into his corner, drawing with his finger on the wall.

"What about you, Yuki? Are you going to give chocolates?"

"Mainly to a guy in glasses sitting over in that cha—OW!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelped when I grabbed their ears tightly.

"Shut up!" I hissed, feeling my face burn, "besides, Valentines Day is on a Saturday this time! Don't get your hopes up!"

"Oh? Didn't you know? The Host Club hosts a party in the ballroom for Valentines Day, and then we set our chocolates on a table and walk around in groups to try and find ours." I gave them a blank look, and sighed.

"Don't you all get Valentine chocolates during class and hosting time?"

"Well, yeah, but those are normally small chocolates."

_'These spoiled little...'_

"Besides... we're not at school, we're at a hotel on vacation, guys!" Haruhi exclaimed, reminding them all.

"That doesn't mean that we can't do something special for all the ladies out there~" Tamaki winked, as the rest of us stood there, looking at him with skeptical eyes.

P.O.V Change

"Ah! You put too much glitter!"

"Ahaha~ That ribbon doesn't go there!"

"Where are we going to put this banner, anyways!?"

"Worry not, Haru-chan! Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are setting up a room for the ladies!" Hunny smiled as Haruhi sighed. Haruhi, Hunny and I were making a banner to be hung up in the largest ballroom the hotel had. The ballroom was to be closed off for the remainder of time until Valentines, two days, and so during that time the Host Club had been preparing a dance and a "Chocolate Swap". With the banner almost done, the tables and decorations had to be set up, and the chefs were preparing the food, a feast, to be started tomorrow.

"Seems kinda flashy for a simple Valentines Day party." I said, sketching hearts around the words "Happy Valentines Day" on the banner. "I mean, wouldn't it just be fine to do this at school?"

"But we won't be at school when Valentines Day is here." Hikaru piped up, "and it's a new setting for us to host a party in a hotel." I sighed, shaking my head as I reached for the red paint.

A lot of time passed, and soon, Mori and the twins got ladders so we could hang the banner. Haruhi and I stood back, watching them to make sure it was straight. "No, down a little more, stretch it out so they can se it more!" Haruhi called.

"Yuki." I turned at the sound of someone calling my name. Behind me, Kyoya was holding his notebook, staring at me behind his glasses.

"Yes, Sempai?" I asked, setting down the brush and wiping my hands on my jeans.

"I'd like you to accompany e to the balcony. We need an artist's eye for a few minutes." I nodded, standing up and following him out onto the balcony. Above were huge bags tied with rope sitting on top of the ledge above it, and they looked ready to fall at any second.

"Sempai, isn't that dangerous?" I asked, gesturing to the bags. He merely smiled, pushing up his glasses.

"Don't worry, it is completely safe." He reassured. Even so, I cast a suspicious glance at the bags.

"What did you need Kyoya-sempai?" I asked. His pen paused for a moment, and he looked out.

"A change of plans. We were thinking of instead holding the dancing out here and then eating inside. What do you think? Is the view well suited for dancing?" He asked, pointing to the ground below. I went over to the edge, and looked down.

"Whoa..." Below, there was a wide stone court with a fountain in the middle, and neatly trimmed bushes and beautiful flowers lined a walkway leading to a large gazebo looking out on a small pond, and benches were scattered beneath trees. It was secluded, but a large space for dancing. It was a lot more beautiful than I can explain, and it took m breath away. "It's amazing..."

"It's satisfying enough?" I turned and smiled.

"Of course! I'm sure all the ladies will go mad when they see it!" Kyoya smiled slightly.

"Good."

✪ η✪

It was finally here! Valentines Day. The Host Club had gotten help from staff workers, and the dining room had been set up for a Valentines Day dinner. The courtyard had been decorated, and since the party would be at night, we set up lights so that it would illuminate the path. "I'm actually kinda nervous..." I said, attempting to straighten my tie. "I don't think I've ever been to such a flashy party like one of these..."

"You'll do fine." Haruhi shrugged, "just accept dances from girls, and you'll be ok."

"I... don't think I've ever danced... I think..." I said lamely.

"Don't worry Yu-chan! It's a lot of fun!" Hunny reassured me. I smiled.

"I have no doubt that it'll be amazing. After all, our job is to make every girl happy."

P.O.V Change

"Welcome, my little lambs!" Tamaki extended his arms as if to give everyone a hug, and the squeals grew louder as all the girls gathered around the Host Club. "Welcome to the Valentines Day Dance! Hosted by yours truly! The lady of the night will receive a kiss on the cheek from the king! And then, we shall have a feast to end the night, so be prepared to have the night of your lives, ladies~" And then he winked, sending all of the girls into squealing and giggling fits. Haruhi stood calmly, giving a small smile, and Hunny waved, standing next to Mori. The twins gave identical grins, and Kyoya gave all the girls a cool smile. Yuki smiled nervously, and waved to some of the girls.

Everyone shuffled out to the courtyard, where 'oohs' and 'aaah's could be heard from the girls. As they wandered around, turning in 360's to get a good look of the place. Tamaki smirked, and a look of accomplishment came over his face.

"U-um... Yuki-kun, w-would you like to dance with me?" A girl with dark brown curled hair in a blue dress came over to Yuki. She looked nervous, and wouldn't meet with her eyes for more than two seconds. Yuki smiled, extending her hand out to her, bowing slightly.

"Of course, miss."

The music started up—by the way, did she forget to mention they hired a band? Silly her—and they found themselves dancing across the courtroom floor. Yuki wasn't sure how she pulled off dancing, but she danced with all of the girls who asked, and it was only when her feet felt like they had pins and needles did she take a small break, getting herself some punch.

"Yu-chan! Are you having fun?" Hunny bounded up to her, a bright smile on his face. Taking a sip of punch, Yuki nodded, smiling.

"I feel like I'm walking on pins and needles, but this is a lot of fun." She smiled. Hunny giggled, reaching for a cookie.

"That's great! Since we know this is your first formal dance and all!" He munched on the cookie, noticing someone behind Yuki. His smile widened, before the person made themselves present.

P.O.V Change

"Yuki," I turned, hearing my voice called once again, "can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, suddenly feeling my throat close up. I followed him away from the group of girls back into the hotel. We walked up the stairs, and I could still hear the girls outside, but faintly. However, when we got to the elevator, there was no noise, and I felt completely awkward, but I didn't break the silence.

We reached the balcony, and I looked out, smiling at the breeze that caressed my hair. "Are you having fun?" Kyoya asked. I nodded, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this, it's fun dancing with everyone." I laughed. We stood there for a while, and I felt the aching feeling in my feet start to ebb away. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realized that the bags were releasing rose petals. I smiled slightly, again with the roses...

_"What a waste of roses…"_

My eyes widened slightly, but before I could think more on it, I heard Kyoya call my nama again, and I turned, only to have my eyes covered. "S-sempai, what—"

"Don't worry, just stay still." I heard him breathe.

I felt the heat of his body, and on instinct, I turned and attempted to push him away. My eyes darted to the side, and I felt my face heat up, damnit girly hormones! "It's ok..." I heard him say quietly, and I felt a tingle run up my spine. I could see the crinkles in his shirt and feel his body heat.

Something slid into my hair, and I waited until he was farther away to reach up and gently touch what it was. It felt like a barrette, and small curves and what felt like small diamonds graced my fingertips. I couldn't see what it was, but it made my face heat up even more.

"Happy Valentines Day." He breathed. I nodded, trying to find my voice. I didn't know what to say. 'Happy Valentines Day?' those words seemed too cliché and awkward on my tongue.

"Th-thank you..."

And then he smiled, walking back, glancing over his shoulder once, as if to tell me to follow him back. I did, slightly dazed. It only occurred to me to take out the pin before the other girls saw it, but I just covered it up with my hair, a smile on my face. The rest of the night was like a dream, after another hour or so dancing, we all moved in to the dining room, where we ate dinner. We were spaced out, but sat across from one another, so it would be Tamaki and Kyoya at one end, three girls, then Hikaru, three girls, Hunny, three girls—yeah, you get the point. I sat across from Hunny, and the rest of the night was spent talking about the dance and how their week was going so far.

Most of the girls rambled about the shopping, while Tamaki entertained all the girls on his end, and we were quite chatty, with all of the girls, but the company was great, and everything we ate was delicious. I don't know how long we stayed and talked, but Hunny started to fall asleep, and so Tamaki apologized, and then we began to say goodnight to the girls.

"Oh hey, by the way," Haruhi began, "who won the 'Lady of the Night' contest?" Everyone stopped, before Tamaki winked.

"That is a secret until tomorrow evening!" Tamaki said cheerfully, dragging Kyoya off to their shared room. "Goodnight, my little lambs~!"

"That guy..." I shook my head, smiling slightly.

"That pin..." Haruhi said. I blinked, before remembering.

"Oh! This one..." I said, carefully undoing it. Haruhi and I stared in awe. I couldn't find the words to describe it. (The picture will be in the next chapter.)

"Wow..." I breathed, "this is beautiful..."

"Who gave that to you?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Kyoya-sempai did..." I said, tracing the pattern. I found myself smiling, and I placed the barrette on my bedside table, taking off my jacket. "You can use the shower first, if you want."

"Thanks."

P.O.V Change

The sound of the shower filled my ears, and I kept thinking back to the barrette. It was gorgeous, and I reprimanded myself for being jealous, even by a little bit. I'm glad Yuki has someone who loves her as much as Kyoya. I wish I had someone like that.

"No... I'm glad for Yuki. She deserves someone who loves her. Probably more than the rest of us." I said aloud, forming every syllable. It echoed slightly in the bathroom, only to be drowned out by the water gushing out of the tap.

"I'm happy for Yuki."

P.O.V Change

After showering and brushing my teeth, I got into my pajamas and removed my eye patch, turning off the light. I slid under the covers, thinking about tonight, smiling, I remembered the way everyone smiled and laughed, and at dinner, when we all talked and acted as if we really were one big family. It was kind of nostalgic... I liked it.

I hope I can do it again with them sometime.


	15. Rose 12

**I am sosososososossoso sorry for not updating! Dx Dx And sorry this chapter is kinda short...**

**-Natsu**

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" Tamaki yelled, shaking her shoulder roughly. She squirmed, face scrunched up in what looked like pain. "Yuki!"

"Yu-chan!" Hunny cried, clutching onto his bunny. Mori stood there, worry seeping into his normally expressionless expression. She yelped, her eye snapping open. Her pupils were dilated, and she looked frantic, holding onto the seat and vehemently, she pushed everyone back.

"YUKI!"

-Dream-

I lashed out, breaking the rectangular screen. Blood dripped down my hand and onto the platform. I panted, seeing another.

_"We don't hate you. It's alright, Chi-chan. You're part of our family now." I nodded, my head falling gently onto his shoulder. He smelled like the cake and sweets he ate. It was soothing. The next hour was me sitting there with my head on Hunny's shoulder as I released my pain in sobs and hiccups._

"NO!" I smashed that screen too, the stinging in my hand intensifying. My eyes widened as a certain clip played, making my head hurt.

_"It seems like... only yesterday... I walked into the Host Club half-asleep... and... when we went on that cruise... and when my house burned down and got rebuilt... everything... everything happens so slowly... and yet, passes so quickly..." I said, my voice was weak. I think I saw something wet slid down Kyoya's face, but I knew he wouldn't cry. "Kyoya... don't cry... it'll be alright." I breathed, smiling slightly. I brought a trembling hand to his face and brought it down, pressing my lips to his. And with my last dying breath, I finally got to say the one thing I had been holding in._

**_"...I love you."_**

I screamed, and then everything went black.

P.O.V Change

"Yuki! YUKI!" Hikaru shook her shoulders. Her eyes were closed again, and she had suddenly let out a piercing scream. Grabbing a cup of water, Hikaru dumped it on her head, just like he had done when she was like this before.

"YUKI, WAKE UP!" We yelled. She jolted away, and breathed heavily through sobs. She launched herself at the first person who was in front of her, Hunny, and clung onto him like he was a lifeline. She started to sob almost hysterically, heartbreaking cries leaving her mouth as she shook violently.

"D-don't l-let the..m...!" She choked out, "D-don't let them hurt me again...! I'm not...! A freak...! I'm a h-human being...!" She cried, "I'm a human being...!" Hunny patted her back, whispering.

"It's ok, Yuki-chan. I know... you are human... and you're part of our family." He whispered. I think that was the first time he ever said her full name. I stood there, dumbfounded. What happened? It was obvious that she had a nightmare.. but what happened in her dream?

What did her memories show her?

P.O.V Change

"Is she alright?" Hikaru asked me. I nodded.

"She's had a panic attack, but I'm sure she's resting alright now."

"What happened...? That first time I... I don't think I've ever seen her like that..." Kaoru whispered. I too, remembered the first time she was like that, and it meant something... _something_, if only we could figure out what it was. I hope it was something relating to her regaining her memories.

"Maybe..." I whispered, "maybe she's regaining her memories."

"That's ridiculous!" Haruhi burst out, "even if she was given these memories again, Natsu Chikako was her in an entirely different lifetime!"

"But that's just the thing, it's NOT exactly different," I said, "she may not believe the memories that she has, but I'm sure that she will come to fully remember and be the Natsu Chikako she once was."

"That was..."

"Deep..." The twins stated, eyes wide. Haruhi looked towards the ground, fists clenched.

"I just want my friend back... I don't want to hear that she's confused between two people, or that she is... I just want to go back to the way things were..." Her voice was pained, and she looked like she was about to cry. I slowly walked over, and brought my hands to her face, gently tilting it up.

"It will go back to normal. All it takes is time." I smiled. She nodded. Suddenly, I heard whistling.

"Looks like the Boss is trying to make a move on Haruhi." I gaped as they stole her from my grasp. "We'll save you!" They chanted, sticking their tongues out at me.

"Waaaaiit!" I ran after them, "Don't take Haruhi away from me!"

P.O.V Change

I felt hot, and I shifted, not being able to feel my arms. I moved my body, and recognized that I was lying on my right arm in a seat, wrapped in a blanket. No wonder why it was so hot. I tossed back the blanket, siting up and holding my head. I thought that my hands would be bandaged, but I saw no trace of cuts or blood.

"I guess it was all just a dream..." I muttered. I looked to my left, and saw that Hunny was also curled up with his pink and bunny patterned blanket. I smiled, despite my tiredness. I felt breathless, and my clothes clung to my skin. Seeing a cup of ice water, I reached for it, and drank it in three gulps.

"You're awake." I jumped slightly at Mori's deep voice, and turned to see him sitting across from Hunny. How did I not notice him before?

"Er... yeah..." I said. "Uh... why am I here?" I asked, looking around.

"You had a panic attack." Oh, so that's what was up. I nodded.

"Sorry if I worried everyone..." I heard light footsteps, and felt a large, warm hand on my head. I looked up to see him smile slightly, and I smiled back, looking down.

My stomach rumbled, and I blushed, looking down.

"There's food outside." Mori said. I nodded, sliding off the chair and making my way towards the door. When it opened, I was attacked my three figures.

"Whoa!" I yelped, surprised.

"Yuuukkiiii!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru sobbed together. I patted their backs awkwardly.

"H-hi...?"

"We were so worried!" They sobbed.

"H-hey..."

"Hey guys, give her some space." Haruhi and Kyoya stood in the doorway across from us. Kyoya was once again writing in his black notebook. I pushed the guys off of me, and walked to bring her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around me, and I felt her tremble, I gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok... I'm sorry I worried you guys..." I whispered soothingly. She nodded, and I heard a small whimper. I tightened my grip on her. "I'm sorry Haruhi... I'm sorry..." She nodded, and I waited until she stopped trembling, to let go and rub away a few stray tears. "Don't wanna ruin that pretty face now..." I joked, smiling. Her lips twitched upwards, and she nodded. I gave her shoulder on last pat before walking up to Kyoya and giving him a hug. Luckily he couldn't see my face, or he would have seen the cherry color that dusted my cheeks.

Well, now that this event was over, I could finally relax and forget this had even happened. It's vacation, and so we should be having fun.

At least, when the plane lands.


	16. Rose 13

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story, but FanFiction wouldn't let me post Chapter 12 + 13. I don't know why. D: I got so confused, and finally decided to put them in another section, so, here is chapter 13!**  
**-Natsu**

* * *

"Whoa..." Haruhi exclaimed when the plane landed. You could see everything, the lands, vast green plains, everything.

"Welcome, my little lambs, I welcome you to the land of Osaka!" He posed dramatically, arms spread wide as we stood in front of the entrance to the plane. I leaned on my suitcase, half asleep.

"Where exactly in Osaka are we, Sempai...?" I mumbled.

"Sakai." Kyoya interrupted.

"I see..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I could hear the bustle of people walking around, and hear bits and pieces of conversations.

"My family is running a hospital here, an we'll be staying at a hotel not too far from the company. This is so far the furthest expansion yet..." Kyoya said, scribbling in his book. The twins looked around, and grinned, seeing the other plane land.

"Look, our guests arrived." They chorused.

"Yes, they'll be staying at a hotel nearby, and we will be with them for about six of the days we'll be here." Kyoya said.

"How long will we be here?" Haruhi asked.

"A week and a half."

"That gives us time to relax and rest our good looks before the end of the school trip." Tamaki ran a hand through his hair.

"...Suddenly... I feel as if hearts are popping up all over the place..."

✪ η✪

Haruhi and I fell on the couch with a combined sigh.

WHAT AN EXAUSTING DAY.

"I never though that hosting... could be THAT tiring..." I groaned.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT." Haruhi deadpanned, glaring through bleary eyes at Tamaki. He held up his hands, laughing nervously.

"Aren't you guys used to it? Working at the Host Club is no different." Hikaru and Kaoru poked our cheeks. I swatted their hands away.

"Shut up... this was much worse, since it wasn't as... organized as it could be..." I mumbled. "There were ENDLESS NUMBERS OF GIRLS. We can at least handle the amount that comes in during club hours, but it seemed as if one girl arrived every minute to ogle at you guys..." I eyed them from underneath my bangs, which reminded me... I need to get a haircut soon. My hair was at least past the lower part of my ear, and my bangs were always in my eyes.

"Hey Haruhi, do you think you could take me to that hair place you always go to? My hair is getting kinda long..." I said, "I'll pay for it and everything." She nodded.

"Sure, wanna come over this after this trip?" I smiled.

"Sure! Thanks so much!"

"Haruhi's... house..." Turning our heads, we saw the twins and Tamaki frozen, with wide eyes. Haruhi rolled her own brown ones.

"C'mon guys, you've been at my house before," she said. _'Even though most of the time you came unannounced...'_ She added mentally.

"But this will also be with my second daughter!" Tamaki cried, rushing over to grasp Haruhi's shoulders. She yelped and hit his head. Remembering that Tamaki was the 'father' and Kyoya was the 'mother'. I choked on my saliva, laughing hysterically.

"Th-that's right! You're the dad and Kyoya-sempai's the mommy!" I gasped, hiding my face in my hands as I laughed uncontrollably. Haruhi chuckled a bit.

"W-what's wrong with that!?" Tamaki pouted, I looked up, still laughing.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny is all."

"MOMMY! OUR DAUGHTER'S BEING MEAN TO MEEE!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU GO WHINING TO 'MOMMY'!"

✪ η✪

After settling in and unpacking our stuff, we decided to head down to the supermarket. One, to get snacks, two, because Tamaki wanted to explore.

"I've never been to this part of Japan..." I looked at the shops and restaurants as the car we were in drove us to our destination.

"I've been to this part of Japan, but we were always stuck in our family mansion on the mountains." Hikaru added lazily.

...Damn these rich people.

"Here it is..." We stepped out, greeted with a refreshing breeze. Around us, people bustled, chatting happily with kids munching on ice cream and snacks. Haruhi made them all stop, as she looked at them sternly.

"Now, we're in a market, don't go running off, don't go crazy buying stuff, and don't draw attention—"

"Mommy look! Those men are so pretty!"

...So much for not drawing attention to themselves.

P.O.V Change

The group shopped until the carriage was full of all sorts of junk food, and Haruhi brought them to the cashier, who blushed and began to run things through. Haruhi and Yuki were going to pay, but Tamaki said they would take care of it. Loading the car turned to be a competition when the twins said they could bring more stuff into the car. Haruhi sighed, and Yuki laughed.

"Well, the job gets done quicker," Yuki smiled at her friend, who shook her head.

"Everyone, when we get back, Tamaki wants to go to the pool." Kyoya said, watching in slight amusement as the other fought over the last bag.

"This hotel has a pool?" Haruhi and Yuki asked at the same time.

"Well, most hotels in this area would have a pool, a beach, bar, and a private pool, but this is a hotel that commoners would stay at!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

These damn rich... urgh.

P.O.V Change

"Whoa! Who knew pools in hotels would be this nice!" I exclaimed. It was rather large, with several marble steps leading down in the shallow end, and a lion head attached to the opposite end, spouting water, "I never knew hotels would be this fancy," I said, walking along with the others to find a place to sit.

"Look! It has doors leading outside too!" Hunny pointed.

"Whoa! Is that the beach!?" I exclaimed, hurrying over.

"Don't tell me you've never seen the beach!" I cowered slightly under the twin's accusing stare.

"H-hey, it's not my fault! I hardly traveled to places like this..." I mumbled, staring at the horizon, and the waves lapping on shore. I could hear it from behind the glass, and I could see a breeze swaying the palm tree leaves.

"Well, why are we standing around? Let's get swimming! It didn't really matter if Haruhi and I were wearing bathing suits, since the other girls were at their hotel. Haruhi didn't bat an eye when the others started to undress, taking off their shirts—as they were already in their bathing suits—but I couldn't help but feel a little awkward, and I focused my attention outside again.

"Yuki." I recognized Kyoya's voice.

"Hm? Did you need something Sempa—" I stopped when I saw how close he was; his bare chest almost touching my back, and he stared down at me will cool grey eyes. I quickly turned around, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked. I heard him push up his glasses.

"Y-yeah! This hotel is really nice and I like the view." I said, willing the blush on my cheeks to go down.

"That's good." I heard the slight smile in his voice, and peeked at him through my bangs. He was staring ahead, a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but let a smile of my own pull at the corners of my lips.

"Yuki! Join us!"

The tranquil moment was broken as soon as I was grabbed around the waist and thrown into the water. I yelped, inhaling some of the chlorinated water through my nose. Frantically, I swam up, holding onto the edge of the pool with my arms as I coughed, spitting out water. I stayed like that for a moment, clutching onto the edge as if it was a lifeline. "You idiots! I wasn't prepared for that!" I yelled at them once I had regained my composure.

"What did you do to my darling daughter!?" Tamaki demanded, running after the twins.

"She should never leave herself defenseless like that~" They chorused.

"Assault! Those two shady twins are trying to assault my daughter!" Tamaki yelled. I laughed slightly, coughing some more. A hand appeared in my line of vision, and I saw Kyoya leaning down expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

"Oh..." I said, feeling embarrassed. I took his hand, and he help to pull me out of the water. I shivered, "well, looks like I have no other choice but to go swimming..." I sighed, walking over to my things as I shook out my hair. I felt awkward, like I was undressing in front of everyone, which, technically I was. Once I was ready, I put my hair in a short ponytail, pushing m wet bangs out of my eyes.

"Yo! Hikaru! Kaoru! I bet Hunny and I can win a game of water volleyball against you!"

"A proper lady should not use those naught boy words!"

"Ahh, shut up, Tamaki-sempai! It's vacation!"

"Mommy! Our daughter is being rebellious!"

I laughed.


	17. Rose 14

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. U_U This is probably the shortest chapter I will ever upload. I'm going away for a while and probably won't be able to update for a while, but I wanted to let you guys read one more chapter before I go. Meep!**

**Natsu **

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru lost. By one point, and after begging over and over for a rematch, saying that 'they were just getting warmed up, Hunny and I agreed to another match.

They lost that one too...

Poor guys...

"Getting beaten by a girl half your weight and nine inches shorter than you? Hah! A king can do better than that!" Tamaki boasted, grinning as he pointed a finger at the twins, ignoring my outburst of, 'I'm not that weightless! I eat food, ya know!'

"We only lost by one point..."

"Yeah, and you're really clumsy boss, I bet you couldn't win against us..."

"What!? I'll show you! Kyoya! Join me!" He sighed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't include me in your childish antics."

"It's not antics! It's proof that you're a real man!"

"Last time I checked I was..." He muttered.

P.O.V Change

This hotel certainly was expensive, and by the time the Host Club had stopped for lunch, everyone was exhausted—except for maybe Kyoya and Mori—and hungry as a starved lion. From left to right on one side, it was Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and me, and on the other side, it was Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, and Kyoya.

The huge dining room had a buffet table filled with every type of fancy dish you can name. It was amazing, really. Everyone had filled up their plates, and Haruhi and I were momentarily stunned by the array of dishes. Hunny wanted to eat only desert, but Mori's stern gaze had him getting a spicy looking dish.

The food was amazing.

I honestly thought Haruhi died from the taste, it certainly was an eleven out of ten for the food, and the setting was nice, calm, relaxing. I don't know how long we stayed, but it was long enough that we could share embarrassing stories about ourselves. Tamaki had quite a lot.

"Well, Yuki? What's your most embarrassing moment?" Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me with a mischievous intensity. I felt my face heat up.

"Well... I... um... I think it was recently, actually..."

"Ohhh! What was it!"

"Well uh... I was working and one of the customers said he wanted to give me a tip, right?" The others nodded, "well, I said ok, and he..." and I felt my face burn. "W-well...he wanted to...kiss... me..." I trailed off, embarrassed as I hid my face in my hands. Immediately, Tamaki and the twins started yelling, while Hunny was trying to be optimistic about it.

"He didn't, did he!?"

"I-I was too shocked to say anything, and then he tried, but Megumi saw and asked the customer to leave... s-so...that was pretty embarrassing." I finished, unable to look any of them in the eyes. I don't know why, but I sneaked a glance at Kyoya from underneath my bangs. The light was creating a glare on his glasses, but his mouth was pulled down in a frown. "A-Anyways! I-I'm going to go to the restroom, ahaha..." I stood up, placing my napkin on the table.

Once I closed the door, I went over to the sinks. My face was red, and I splashed cold water to make myself feel better. Staring at myself, I placed my hands on the side of the sink, looking at myself as the droplets of water dripped down. "What am I doing...?" I muttered. Sighing, I dried my face and washed my hands before stepping out.

I turned the corner, and almost bumped into someone. "O-oh, sorr—Ack! Kyoya-sempai!?" I took a surprised step back. His hands were resting lightly in his pockets, and he looked down at me, which was quite intimidating. I was about the same height as Haruhi, who was 5'1. I was five feet and a half, so as you can imagine, THERE IS A VERY BIG DIFFERENCE IN HEIGHT BETWEEN KYOYA AND I! EVEN MORI, WHO IS TALLER THAN HIM IS A GIANT!

"H-how are you Sempai?" I asked, taking another small step back. He took a step forward.

"Good. I needed some time without those fools." He pushed up his glasses. I let out a small laugh.

"Y-yeah, they sure are lively.." I became conscious that he was moving forward and I was moving back, and I tried to make it look casual by leaning against the wall. "I think they were talking about our plans for the next week..." He nodded, stepped closer.

"Yes, Tamaki had wanted to go to the beach, but Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to go shopping." I chuckled.

"Yes, they do like to find different things to do..." My eyes trailed over to a painting of the ocean. I smiled.

"Yuki."

His face was suddenly closer than it was before, and I let out a small squeak, closing my eyes. I looked down slightly, my heart thudding in my chest. I heard a soft thud as his hands came next to my head, and another when his elbows touched the wall. I felt my knees go weak when his whispered.

"If anyone tries to touch you, call me."

_'What do you think you're doing now!?'_ my brain screamed at him. But all I could manage was a shaky, 'yes'. And then he breathed what I thought to be a sigh of relief, and I felt a small shiver run down my spine when his breath hit my neck. "S-sempai—" I opened my eyes a tiny bit.

"Hm?" he asked, pulling back slightly. I turned my head to the side a bit more.

"Y-you... I ... You're ...close...I mean..." I cut myself off, shutting my eyes again. And then he chuckled, and a small squeak left my mouth when his lips brushed against my ear. I had just gotten the blush OFF my face! Dangit Kyoya!

"Am I?"

"..." I struggled to find words, and choked out "Th-the others will get sus-suspicious..."

"They're trying to convince Haruhi to go clothes shopping with them tomorrow afternoon."

"I see..." Upon hearing footsteps, I quickly pushed Kyoya off of me and ducked under his arms. Turning the corner, I saw Mori and Hunny, who greeted us as they walked by. "I-I was just going back, see you guys!" I hurried back to the table, and sat down, followed by Kyoya, who slid calmly into his seat like nothing had happened.

"Yuki!" Hikaru suddenly called my name, and I jumped slightly.

"Wh-what?"

"We wanted to go shopping tomorrow, but Tamaki-sempai says we should go to the beach! What do you think we should do?"

"Sleep in..." I sighed slightly.

"No, no! Vacation is for having fun!"

"I have fun sleeping thank you very much." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Hikaru rolled his eyes, and Kaoru grinned.

"Why don't we do different activities and then meet up for lunch or something?" Haruhi suggested.

"Vacation is for spending time with family!" Tamaki declared.

"I'll pass thank you very much..." Haruhi whispered under her breath, taking another couple French fries.


	18. Rose 15

"Arise, my little lambs!" Tamaki threw open the door to our room one morning, smiling brightly and positively glowing with happiness. It was about seven in the morning. Three hours earlier than we normally got up. It's vacation after all. No one should have to get up at seven in the morning on vacation. It's ridiculous! Haruhi woke up rather peacefully, but I was still half asleep. I glared at the door through blurred eyes.

"Why. Are you waking us up..." I glanced at the clock, "at seven?" I grumbled, sending daggers through my eyes. Tamaki and the twins flinched, stepping back.

"We wanted to go to the beach today! It's so nice out..."

"The beach will still be there in three hours. It's not going anywhere. Now get out." I threw a pillow at them, which Mori caught.

"B-but daughter!" Tamaki whined, coming over to my bed, "it's beautiful outside, even Kyoya's awake!"

"That's nice." I grunted, covering my head with the blankets.

_"KYOYA-SEMPAI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" A stir, a grunt, and a death glare that made me realize why he was called the Shadow King. "S-sempai… It's seven….time to get up." I said, kind of scared that he would suddenly grow sharp teeth and bite my head off for waking him up. I stood my ground and walked over to the side of the bed. "Good, you're up. Everyone else is already up, sempai. Time to get – Uwah!" His arm had come around my neck, bringing me down to lie down beside him. I turned bright red. And I'm sure he felt the heat, my face was buried in his neck! He just didn't say anything. That jerk!_

_"S-sempai, let go..." I pushed slightly, embarrassed by my current situation._

_"Shut up… let me sleep..." He mumbled._

_"I-it's already seven! Get out of bed!" I ordered. He let out a small growl, pushing himself up so he was hovering over me. His hair was tousled, and he had an unpleasant expression on his face._

I blinked, suddenly wide-awake. What's up with these memories? They're not mine, so why do I get them? "Kyoya-sempai's... awake?" I asked quietly. Tamaki nodded, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Tamaki, calm down." Kyoya's voice was slightly muffled, but I could still hear it.

"...ok. We'll get ready if it's ok with Haruhi, but just go for now so we can get ready." I said, sensing the distant tone in my voice. I quickly uncovered my head, forcing a small smile on my face. "Unless you want to be perverts and just stand there." Tamaki and the twins whined, protesting as I pushed them out of the room.

"Tamaki-sempai and his crazy ideas..." Haruhi sighed.

"You know you love them." I laughed, dodging the pillow she threw at me."

-P.O.V Change-

"This is a pretty nice beach." Haruhi shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked out. It was a nice beach, the water was blue, the sand a light tan color, and not many people were there. Tamaki smiled, pointing to a clear spot near some rocks.

"Let's go there! It's a nice spot!"

"Ow, ow! Hot sand!" Hikaru jumped, hurrying over to the water.

"The sun is out, what do you expect?" Yuki asked, carefully walking with sandals to their spot. This was one of the days the Host Club was spending without the guests, so Yuki and Haruhi were free to wear bathing suits. Hikaru and Kaoru had their maids—twins, not to Yuki's surprise—pick out bathing suits for them. Haruhi wore a one-piece bathing suit with a flower on the shoulder and a swimming cap.

(Now, this is technically the suit she was supposed to wear at the water park, but Yuki doesn't remember that.)

Speaking of Yuki, she hesitantly decided to wear the two-piece that they had chosen, light blue in color that went well with her platinum, tinted green hair. She wore a white t-shirt and brown shorts over it though, and Haruhi wore a yellow shirt with plaid green shorts. Both girls were excited to go to the beach, and as soon as they got there, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Yuki went into the water. Yuki went in slowly, since she claimed the water was cold. Tamaki watched from the shore, while Haruhi and Kyoya sat in the shade. Kyoya was writing in his black book and reading, Haruhi was just watching the others.

"Hikaru! Pass, pass!" Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru were passing a beach ball, and Mori swum around a small cluster of rocks. Yuki laughed, watching the twins and Hunny fumble with the beach ball. Once, Hikaru tripped over a rock lodged in the water and fell on his face, Making Kaoru laugh and Hikaru run after him and Hunny, splashing them as they tried to escape to the rocks. Once they had settled down though, they decided to explore the rocks.

"Yuki! Haruhi! Look at this! Starfish! Crabs!" Hikaru called to them, picking up a crab by it's claw and showing it to them. "Ow! It got me!"

"Oh Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru grasped his brother's hand—Wait a second.

"If this is a private beach, and none of our guests are around, why are you guys acting creepy again?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow. Hikaru and Kaoru put an arm on her shoulder.

"Look at the beach, all the ladies are swooning over us." Hikaru and Kaoru pointed at a group of ladies who giggled and whispered to each other behind their hands. Yuki quickly checked to make sure she was wearing her clothes over her bathing suit, before flashing a smile and waving at them.

"Look at him! He's so cute!"

"Do you think he'll come over here?" Yuki smiled and turned to face the tide pools, rolling her eyes.

"What was that..?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't want any of those girls bringing drama, why not let them fan-girl? No big deal." She said, poking a snail. A couple of girls came over to Tamaki and called out softly. Tamaki turned around and got a blush on his face; the girl's swimsuits were two pieced, but barely covering their chest and, (ahem), area.

"How can I help you ladies?" Tamaki asked, looking anywhere but past the girl's chins.

"We were wondering if you'd like to spend some times with us. You can bring your friend with the glasses too." They batted their eyelashes, smiling seductively. Tamaki's blush got deeper, and Kyoya's glasses flashed, as his expression slowly turned to one of disgust and indignant. Yuki leaped off the rocks, smiling as she came closer to the girls. They regarded her with unimpressed eyes.

"Step back, sir, I don't believe we're acquainted." They snorted indignantly, holding their chins up high. Yuki's smile turned dark, and her eyes glared daggers at the girls.

"No, we are not, but here you are, trying to pick up two boys you haven't even met. Tacky pick up lines too. My grandma can be more sensual than the two of you mixed with a thousand love potions. They would never go for two [BEEPS] such as you, so kindly move your plastic bodies over there and bed some over guy, ok?" She smiled, gesturing back over to the group of girls who stood, astounded.

"You filthy pig!" One of the girls tried to slap Yuki, but Kyoya caught her wrist.

"I'm very sorry," his fake smile clearly said otherwise, "but please leave us alone. We came here to relax, thank you very much." When he let go, the girl had red marks on her wrists. They staggered back.

"You guys weren't hot anyways." They sneered.

"That's what yo momma said." Yuki stuck her tongue out as the girls stomped away, red in the face and angry.

"You're going to get so much hate mail.." Tamaki sweat dropped. Yuki glared at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe if you didn't stand there, people's feeling wouldn't be in turmoil and the situation could have gone much smoother." She snapped, walking back over to Haruhi.

-P.O.V Change-

"...Are the girls gone?" Haruhi asked. I nodded, patting her back.

"I'm sorry..." She looked back to the sea, "I didn't think this would happen, but since he's so popular, something like this was bound to occur..."

"...I think I need to be alone for a few minutes.. I'm just... confused..." Haruhi said, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes glistened. I nodded, stepping back.

"I understand."

-P.O.V Change-

I saw the way Haruhi was looking at Tamaki. The way her face twisted with pain as those things tried to seduce him. It made me mad, why can't she and Tamaki date already and get it over with? It made me kick the sand, and Hunny look over.

"Are you ok? You seem upset." I forced a smile on my face.

"I'm ok, Hunny-sempai, just a bit tired."


	19. Rose 16

**Here's the next chapter! =3= Sorry for not updating in so longggg~ **

**-Natsu**

* * *

"Yu-chan! Let's go looking for crabs!" Hunny grasped my hand and dragged me back over to the tidal pools. "I saw a small one run by a few minutes ago!" I smiled, crouching next to Hunny and scanned the shallow pools of water. 1

"There!" I pounced, splashing water everywhere and holding onto the crab's claws; I didn't want it to pinch me. "It's kinda small, but it's cute." I giggled, putting it in the pink bucket Hunny carried with him. He tipped the edge of the bucket in the water, enough to cover the crab's shell. "Hey look! Another one!" I smiled, chasing after it. It scurried in between the cracks of two rocks, and I frowned. Walking around, my eyes flicked from one rock to the other, before I lifted (more like awkwardly rolled) it away, and the crab scurried away to another, burying itself beneath the sand. "Well darn."

"That's ok, Yu-chan! There are plenty other crabs!" I nodded, and soon, our bucket was filled with many small crabs, crawling on top of each other to try and get out of the bucket.

"We caught so many!" Hunny nodded, as we looked into the bucket. "The fun part is letting them go, though! It's like watching march of the crabs!" I giggled.

"And... away!" Hunny gently dumped the crabs, and we cheered them on as they raced to the rocks. One of them was flipped on it's back, and so I gently touched the back of it's shell, flipping it over. Almost instantly, the crab buried itself in the sand as a wave came up around our ankles. I let out a small yelp, not expecting the cold water.

"Cold water!"

"Then allow us to get you used to it!" I turned, in time to close my eyes as water was sprayed in my face. I stood there, with my eyes closed as water ran down my face. "Relax! It's freshwater!" I felt a smile twist itself onto my face, and I opened my eyes and kicked water at the twins. "Ack! Hey!"

"That's what you get!" I laughed. I let out a surprised squeak when I felt water splash me back.

P.O.V Change

Kyoya watched as Yuki and Hunny played in the water. He was lounging on a beach chair, and sighed as the twins chased Tamaki around the rocks with water guns. Mori was keeping an eye on Hunny, and Haruhi was sitting on some rocks.

Since it was a private beach, there were little to no exceptions when other people came, but if they had parked and paid two dollars per hour, they were allowed to stay as long as they wanted. That's why it was a little more crowded than usual.

"It's a little strange seeing all these people here." Hunny said, standing up with the bucket in his hands. Yuki nodded.

"I suppose... since this is Tamaki-sempai's beach he doesn't mind if all these people are here as long as they have fun." She dug up some sand, putting it into one big pile, shaping it into a deformed box. "Ah! Nuuu! Don't wash away my sand box!" Yuki cried, laughing slightly as a wave came to reduce the box to a pile of wet sand.

"Yuki." Kyoya called her over, and she trotted to where he was lounging in the chair.

"What's up Kyoya-sempai?" She asked, squeezing some water out of her hair. Taking off his shirt, Kyoya held out the plain t-shirt to her.

"Wear this."

"Eh? But why, Sempai? I don't burn easily." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, jerking his hand that was holding the shirt slightly.

"Just wear this." Yuki took it from him, releasing a sigh and sliding it on. Hunny called her over, and she trotted through the sand to him, getting ready to help him build another sand castle. Kyoya sighed in relief. Now none of the other guys could ogle at her. Tamaki would have done the same, if Haruhi hadn't worn clothes over her bathing suit. If she decided to even wear one.

Oh, but the shirt made it worse. Sure, it took other guy's attention from Yuki, but only _before_ she got in the water. When she went swimming again, she got the shirt wet and it clung to her curves and chest. Her legs weren't covered, and the water made it worse. She didn't seem to notice almost everyone in the host club had small blushes on their cheeks.

Kyoya's self control was slowly breaking. This girl did not know how much she was teasing him! However subtle!

"Yu-chan! Do you want to get some coconut milk with me?" Hunny asked. She nodded, smiling. As he dragged her over, he rambled on and on about how this place had the best juice and cake. Yuki only smiled gently, nodding. A group of five guys were looking over at her, smirking at each other. Kyoya felt annoyance and something else curl up in the pit of his stomach.

"Here! Take this one!" Hunny held up a coconut with a straw to Yuki, who took a sip. She smiled.

"You're right! This is good!" The group of guys walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Uh, hi...?"

"You wanna spend some time with us? Your little brother can go back to his mommy." Yuki's eyes hardened.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"C'mon, we wanna show you how to have a good time..." One guy, the supposed leader of the group ran his hand down her arm to her waist she pushed him away.

"No. Thanks." She repeated firmly.

"You don't really have a choice, girl." Another sneered. She took another coconut, and poured the milk over his head.

"Get. Lost. Go find some other girl to terrorize." She glared at them, holding the coconut in one hand. The guys cracked their knuckles.

"I guess we'll just have to teach you some manner—Oof!" Hunny kicked him in the gut and he flew back a few feet onto the sand. He lifted himself up with his elbows in time to see another guy fly on top of him.

P.O.V Change

I stared wide-eyed as Hunny took down the guys with one kick. They looked strong, you know those guys with the muscles and broad shoulders.

"You guys should be careful with who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad, got it?" He pointed a finger at them. They scrambled away, glaring as they hurried back to their umbrella. I could see their prides were hurt.

"Thanks Hunny... Sorry I caused a scene..." He shook his head.

"It's alright, they were the ones who should be sorry." I sighed as we went back to the umbrellas. A warm breeze went by, and I smiled contently.

"It's so nice outside..." I slipped out of Kyoya's now wet shirt and slipped on my own clothes, which were warm from the sun. I lay down on the towel, ready for a nap. "I'm tired... today was so exciting..."

"Don't forget, we're going shopping early tomorrow." Kaoru poked my arm, and I groaned.

"I hate mornings... getting up is such a pain..." I mumbled.

"Well, we're going to be getting up at eight, so be sure to get ready!" I glared at the twins, who laughed and went over to the water to splash water at Tamaki. The breeze and warm weather was the perfect setting for me to sleep, and before I knew it, I was slowly consumed by darkness.

P.O.V Change

"She really fell asleep..." Hikaru poked Yuki's cheek. The girl mumbled something, and turned on her side. Kaoru nodded, staring at her.

"She must have had fun... I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much in one day..."

After a moment of shared silence, the twins grinned mischievously at each other.

Now would be a great time for a photo shoot.


	20. Rose 17

Light poured in, and as I slowly regained consciousness, I was aware of light hitting my eyelids. Mumbling, I sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing my eyes. "Did I fall asleep? Is this the hotel room..?" I stretched, before noticing the shirt I had on. "Eh? This isn't my shirt..." I said, raising an eyebrow at the light yellow t-shirt two sizes to big for me. I quickly checked the clock on the bedside table. "Ehh... it's only seven..? Well, Hikaru and Kaoru did say that we'd leave at eight..."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" I let out a small squeak, seeing Haruhi brushing her hair.

"H-Haruhi! I didn't see you there..." I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"It's ok. I just woke up about an hour before you did, so the bath is free if you want to use the shower." I nodded, looking down at the shirt.

"Um, whose shirt is this...?" A small smile curled up on Haruhi's lips.

"It's Kyoya-sempai's. You looked cold, since you fell asleep, and his t-shirt had dried, so he put it on you. Mori carried you here." She said, tossing the brush onto the bed covers. I nodded.

"I-I see, ahahaha~" I laughed; trying to brush off the nerves I didn't know were there. "I guess I'll take a shower now." I slipped out of bed, and opened the draws of the dresser, rummaging to find clothes. Pulling out a fresh t-shirt, shorts, and um... undergarments. (Cough.) I took my brush from the bed and stretched once more. "Right, I'll be quick. We still need to go to breakfast, right?" Haruhi nodded. Closing the door, I set my clothes on the countertop, turning on the hot water.

[...]

After stepping out, I looked at the folded shirt in the corner. "Since this is Kyoya-sempai's shirt, should I give it back to him right away...? Or would that be weird...?" I asked myself. I shrugged, shaking out water from my hair and getting dressed, brushing out the wet strands before rubbing it semi-dry. I brushed my teeth and hair one last time, before slipping on a pair of sandals. "Well, shall we be off?" I asked, smiling. Haruhi nodded, and we walked together to the dining room.

"Hey!" I smiled, waving at the rest of the Host Club, who were already sitting at the tables. There was a breakfast buffet, and they all had plates of fruit, toast, bacon, omelets, you name it. "I can tell that most of you are morning people, huh?" Haruhi and I sat down. Tamaki grinned.

"Good morning my little lambs. How are you this fine morning?" I laughed, and Haruhi's expression didn't change.

"I'm good. A little sore, but good."

"I'm fine." I blinked.

"Ahaha, we should probably get our food." Waiting in the line didn't take too much time; most of the guests seem to have known what they wanted to get, and it wasn't long before we sat down again.

"So, what's on our schedule today? Are we meeting with the ladies?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope! This is another day just to ourselves!" Tamaki beamed. "We'll be meeting with the ladies day after tomorrow though!" I nodded, chewing on some melon.

"Cool."

We ate breakfast quickly, and wandered over to the shops to look at small trinkets and window shop. "I think I definitely need a haircut." I brought up as we were looking at wigs, tugging on my platinum blond hair. "The guys at the beach yesterday were able to tell I was a girl..."

"That's also because you wore a bathing suit."

"W-well, yeah, that too, but I don't want to have every guy out of school know I'm a girl with guests here." I stammered. Tamaki put his forefinger and thumb to his chin in thought.

"Well, there _are_ a few very skilled hair stylists here. We could maybe get you a hair cut." He smiled. I nodded.

"Do you need one too, Haruhi?" She nodded.

"It's getting a bit too long for my liking. Short hair is so much easier to deal with..."

"Well, if that's the case, then we should all get one."

"HUH?"

P.O.V Change

Ahem. Now, it's my job as the narrator to tell you, dear readers, what they are doing and why. As for what they're doing; the entire Host Club is getting their haircut, save for Kyoya and Mori. Why?

I honestly have no clue.

Anyways, the Host Club walked until they found a hair stylist that was very well known, and was a little more secluded from the other shops. Not that they didn't mind being ogled at, the Host Club thought it would be better to stay away from large groups of people. And by Host Club, I mean Yuki and Haruhi.

"Well, there you go!" Tamaki said, sweeping an arm out in front of him to show them the hair place. It was very nice, leather seats, marble sinks for washing hair, tiled floor, simple, but elegant wallpaper, large mirrors, stands for hair products, a front desk to the side for when customers walked in, and a large, elegant rug. Large potted plants framed two glass doors, and large windows let in lots of light.

"Wow, this is nicer than when I go get my haircut." Haruhi said, looking around, "of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from _the_ Host Club." She said. Yuki looked around, smelling something flowery, and seeing the stylists work thoroughly, but quickly.

"Well, I guess we'd better wait." Yuki plopped herself down in a chair among the few that were situated around a shiny table with magazines piled on it. Yuki yawned once more into her hand, and made herself comfortable as the other hosts sat down.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Haruhi said, sitting down with a food magazine. The others followed suit, though Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the different hair products on sale.

One by one, the host club went to get their hair trimmed, and the stylists swooned at the twins, Hunny's moeness, Tamaki's charms, and Haruhi's obliviousness. Yuki sent them a pleasant smile, and they blushed lightly. "Wh-what would you like, sir?"

"Hm... probably just a trim, if you please." She smiled, winking at them. They swooned again, and after they washed her hair, Yuki sat in a chair, seeing them getting ready to trim her hair. Yuki relaxed in her chair, the feeling of fingers running through her hair and the gentle sound of scissors lulling her into a tranquil state.

P.O.V Change

"They did a great job, my hair is a bit shorter than the length I had it at the beginning of the school year." I said, running a hand through my soft, cleanly washed and cut hair.

"Now we don't have to get haircuts for a while!" Hikaru grinned.

(Yeah, for at least another seventeen chapter.)

_'I thought you went away...'_ I thought, irritated.

(Can't, I'm your conscious.)

_'You mean a nuisance...'_

(Hey!)

"Yuki! Hey!" Tamaki was waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you ok? I've been calling your name for a while."

"O-oh, I'm ok!" I smiled.

"Good! Cause we're going to go shopping~!" Hearing the cheery tone in Tamaki's voice caused Haruhi and I to stop in our tracks.

_Oh dear..._


	21. Rose 18

"Tamaki-sempai, please slow down, we have plenty of time!" Haruhi protested as we were dragged from clothing store to clothing store. The Host Club was eager to dress up (and dress us up as well) so they ran around the large stores, picking up anything cute or stylish they could find, and either dress up, or dress US in the clothes.

"I don't think I've tried on these many clothes since... I just don't think I've tried on this many clothes..." I said, eyeing the frilly blue dress the twins shoved in my face. I stepped back, and felt the collision of knocking into someone a bit shorter than me. I yelped as I felt the world turn. A small squeal, and I was lying on my back with my legs resting on top of someone's back.

"Yuki! Miss!"

"Oh my god, are you ok!?" I asked, scrambling to help her up. I felt my own face burn with a small blush, and I saw that her bags had spilled on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, are you ok?" I asked. The girl looked up with large, purple eyes, and nodded.

"Y-yes, I-I am very sorry for running into you."

"Eh? N-no! It was my fault for not looking where I was going, I'm sorry!" I said, flashing a small smile. She blushed lightly, looking down. "Oh! Here are your bags..."

"Th-thank you, sir."

Apparently, she can't tell I'm a girl. But then again, I am wearing boy shorts, a t-shirt, and I did just get my haircut. I smiled wider.

"It's the least I can do."

"Who is this?" Hunny asked, bounding up with a wide smile.

"O-oh, m-my name is Kimiko Cross, it-it's nice to meet you..." She said quietly. Hunny's smile widened.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny! Nice to meet you!"

"My, my, my—"

"—Look what the dog dragged in~" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, appearing on both her sides. Kimiko tensed, looking shocked and frightened.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you." Haruhi said, pinching the twin's arms. They yelped and backed away behind a clothes rack. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you." She smiled. She nodded, and then looked up in awe at Mori.

"So! What's your name?" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"She just said it was Kimiko-chan! Can't you guys listen?" I scolded them, sending a disapproving glance. They shrugged, looking back at her. "Eh?" Kimiko's eyes were wide, and almost frightened, and she was clutching her bag to her chest. "Wh-what's the matter? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Here, let's go somewhere else." Haruhi suggested. We led Kimiko out of the store, asking the clerk to hold the items for us, (not that we'd give the twins the satisfaction of buying the clothes) we went to the Food Court and sat down in the open booths.

"Are you shy around people?" Hunny asked, Usa-chan was sitting on the table. Kimiko nodded slightly, looking down at the table. I smiled.

"That's ok! Meeting new people is always an adventure!" I said. She nodded. After getting Hikaru and Kaoru to settle down a bit, we all started to talk. I don't know how long we talked, but we learned that Kimiko likes to read, play the piano, and watching animals and being outside where she can be close to nature. We also learned that her parents died, and she lives with her aunt in Japan.

Parting with her was difficult, but we went back to the store where Hikaru and Kaoru bought the clothes for us, insisting we wear them. And after eating lunch at a nice diner, we went back to the hotel before going to the beach again.

Hikaru and Kaoru were body boarding, Hunny was looking for shellfish, and Tamaki and Mori were watching everyone while Haruhi sat under an umbrella. Kyoya and I were sitting on chairs, and I was busy making a pile of sand with my feet. "Yuki! Join us in the water!" Hikaru called. Sighing, I stood, digging my feet into the sand as I made my way over to them. "Have you ever body-boarded before?" They asked as I waded toward them, shivering slightly. I shook my head.

"I've never really tried..." I mumbled, looking out across the water. Then, a board was shoved into my arms, and I stumbled back slightly, the water sloshing around me.

"We'll teach you!"

"E-eh?"

✪ η✪

"Like this?"

"Don't lean to far forward! You might fall off!"

"Yup, just like that!"

"Try to kneel on the board!"

"Are you crazy!? I'll fall!"

"Not if you balance yourself correctly!" I rolled my eyes slightly, the smile on my face giving away that I was having a lot of fun. The twins were not bad teachers, as long as they weren't pranking you, or making you look like a fool. I slid off the board as I got closer to them, holding it over my head.

"That was fun!" I smiled. They grinned at me.

"Now watch the masters!"

Masters indeed. They even started to pose for the girls on shore, who were squealing with delight. I sighed, shaking my head. "Show-offs..." I went out to swim, not going farther than I could touch the bottom with my toes. Looking down, I could see the shadows of small fish darting around on the bottom. I took a deep breath and ducked my head under the surface of the water, squeezing my eyes shut as I went down and came back up, wiping my eyes with my hands.

"Yuki! Watch out! Big wave!" I turned quickly, and barely had enough time to take a deep breath as the wave came crashing down on me. My hand flew up to hold my nose and cover my mouth as I felt the sand and pebbles scrape against my face, legs and sides. Despite covering my mouth, I accidentally inhaled water and choked, not knowing which way was up. I had to spit out a mouthful of sand. I began to panic as I felt myself begin to get pulled out to the sea.

I flailed my arms and limbs, and my fingers scratched at the sand, trying to get a grip of where I was, but I couldn't and soon, the sand slipped out of me grasp and my feet couldn't touch the bottom. I think my head broke the surface a couple times, and I screamed before getting dragged under.

And then, someone grabbed my wrist, and pulled, and when I felt air on my face, I let go of my nose and mouth and coughed as I was lifted into arms. "Yuki! Are you alright!?" I couldn't answer, I shook as I threw up water, coughing.

"T-Towel..." I gasped out. One was shoved into my hands, and I wiped my eyes, sneezing, and coughing out water at the same time. My throat burned, and tears automatically fell from the salt water. I pressed my eyes into the towel, shaking as I cried.

"Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?" I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"I-I'm ok, I think." I coughed some more. "I'm just a little surprised." I looked up and saw Mori looking down at me, concerned. I smiled slightly, "you can put me down, I think I can stand..." I felt my feet hit the sand, and I steadied myself with his arm. "Th-that was adventurous..."

"Don't joke about that!" Hikaru suddenly burst out.

"Well, what more can I do? I'm alright, salt water doesn't kill you instantly, and it's over, so what else is there to do?" I asked, wiping some sand off my elbows. My nose was still burning, and my eyes stung.

"You could have drowned!" Hikaru fumed. I looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but I don't get why you're so upset. I didn't drown, I'm standing right here. Though I think I'll stay in the sand for a while." Hikaru's bangs covered his expression, but I didn't prod any further, neither did the rest of the host club.

In the end, Tamaki brought us to a restaurant by the hotel to eat lunch. I shook off what had happened previously, and soon, we were all laughing and talking normally again. Later that night, we went on a cruise with the guests, and the twins went around taking pictures of us with the ladies, and then some more goofy photos. I knew they were going to make a book and sell it to the guests later on. We were on the cruise for four hours; the last half hour was dedicated to fireworks, as this was our second to last night. Time went by so fast, even though I could remember every detail of the vacation. But when we got home, it would be back to the classroom.

We all parted ways at the hotel, the ladies taking cabs to theirs, and we went our different ways to the rooms. Haruhi and I washed up, then got ready for bed, and we were lying in our beds when there was a knock on the door. Casting curious looks at each other, Haruhi got up to answer the door. "It's us." It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They were smiling mischievously. Haruhi gave them a bland look. "We were wondering if you wanted to get snacks with us." They grinned. Haruhi sighed.

"You guys do realize it's almost ten, right?" They nodded, "and the only store that's going to be open are convenience stores, right?" They nodded.

"Milord wanted to look a the snacks there, they're different than the other stores back home."

"And why do we have to come along?"

"Well, you guys don't _have to._ But Milord will most likely come down here himself to get you guys."

"I'll go then, someone needs to watch over the three of you..." Haruhi muttered, shutting the door in their faces, blocking their triumphant grins. "I guess I should get dressed, then." Haruhi said.

"I'll go with you if you want." Haruhi shook her head.

"No, it's ok. You need to sleep, it's been a long day for you. I'll just tell them you're too tired or something." I smiled slightly.

"Ok."

✪ η✪

I don't know how I got there, all I knew is that I was deep in the ocean, and the surface was no where near my reach. I flailed my arms, trying to swim up, but the underwater current tossed me around, and I was helpless.

_What am I going to do?_

_The question ran through my head a million times, and I could feel myself panic. What if I drowned? I would never get to see the others again, never tell them how much I loved being with them, never ever see them smile. I felt the need to cough, but I knew I couldn't; I would inhale water and panic more, then drown._

_Help me!_

_I felt a pressure on my shoulder, but I couldn't open my eyes. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands, feeling my lungs begin to burn. _

"...open... Yuki!... eyes...!"

_No! Don't open your eyes; the salt water will blind you!_

"..breathe..! Yuki...!"

_No! Don't listen to them, you'll drown! _

_I thrashed, taking a breath, but water filled my lungs. I choked, grabbing my throat. _

"..Yuki!... YUKI!" And then, I could breathe again, and I jolted up, coughing. Through the darkness, and my tears, I could see the fuzzy outline of Kyoya sitting on the edge of my bed. I grasped his shirt, shaking.

"K-Kyoya-se—" I cried, holding onto his shirt as I shook.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked.

"I-I had a nightmare that I was drowning." I choked out, trying to stop the tears half-heartedly.

"I guess the ocean was a bit more traumatic than we thought." Kyoya said. I nodded, and jumped when he tried to stand up.

"D-don't go, I just.."

"You don't want me to get the others?" Kyoya asked. I shook my head. Haruhi was still gone with the twins to shop for snacks, so I was alone in the room, save for Kyoya.

"N-no.. I-I'm ok, ju-just... k-kinda shaken..." I felt the bed shift as he wrapped his arms around me. Every time I thought I was ok, the nightmare would come back, and a new set of tears would fall.

"Yuki..." I flinched slightly; his voice was right next to my ear, "Yuki, it's ok, you're not going to drown, I'll make sure of that." A slight pause, "Yuki, look outside the window." A small nudge on my back, and I turned slightly to look outside. There was a full moon, and I could almost see all of it. "It's ok, I'm here. It's ok." Kyoya whispered.

And in during that time, I became aware of his arms around me as he whispered soothing things into my ear, and the closeness we shared. I was embarrassed, happy, and a little scared.

I was scared of how right it felt.


End file.
